Natural Magnetism
by Askevron
Summary: Erik/Charles.  Erik's jealousy of Moira, causes him to leave Charles on the beach that day.  When he learns that she's back at the CIA with amnesia he goes to the mansion to find out just what Charles is playing at...but Charles isn't there...
1. Chapter 1

To those of you waiting on an update to my other story it will come - I am just trying to get the mood right, and this one just wouldn't leave me alone...and follows me reading up a bit on canon...although this is again AU...

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel and associates...**

* * *

><p><strong>Natural Magnetism<strong>

**Erik/Charles**

_**In summary: **The beach divorce occurs because Erik thinks that Charles is in love with Moira. Then he learns that Charles has sent Moira away and wiped her memories..._

_However when Erik and Raven return to the mansion for answers they learn that the telepath has also left for Europe after receiving news of his step brother's demise...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AU Beach Scene<span>**_

_No...they've betrayed us...they wouldn't...they have... _Is all a dazed Charles can think of as he struggles to keep his balance, fighting to keep his mental shields in place after experiencing the strain of Shaw's agonising death.

Erik nods, seeing the confirmation in his eyes. _Oh my friend..._ Charles blinks, fighting back the dizziness. He had been so wrong... He could only watch as Erik, stood tall and strong in the face of their certain death. Utter calmness radiating from his lithe athletic frame as he raised his hand towards the air.

But the shear speed of the numerous missiles he was trying to slow down was pushing the metal kinetic backwards - with nothing to brace himself against.

_No... _Charles stumbles forwards wrapping his arms around the elder mutant in support. Slowing their backwards motion. Then Erik has them all under his control - and as the missiles stop the weight vanishes. Overbalanced Charles slips, falling to his knees.

Erik's free hand rests against the back of his neck, but can't break his own gaze from the load he is bearing - the bombs - he is forcing back towards their owners.

And Charles is so exhausted he can't even raise his head, blinking at the dots wavering on the scope of his vision. He hears a distant bang - but can't move, weighed down in sudden restraint. His clothing strangely heavy…

With murderous focus Erik releases his grip on the missiles, his raised hand sharply deflects the bullets away, as he steps protectively in front of the exhausted telepath. Staring furiously at the still firing agent, as the missiles detonate harmlessly overhead. With flick of his wrist her necklace begins to strangle her.

In desperation she glances down at Charles, knelt almost in supplication at Erik's side, daring to call his name for help. This only angers Erik further - how dare she after just aiming a gun at them both…

But as her face turns purple, Charles lunges, and they both fall in a tangle of limbs. Erik caught by surprise. "No - Erik - she-" But Erik is furious that Charles will defend her - is choosing her over him…He rolls, pinning the younger man beneath him, and vents his fury, striking him hard. Once across the jaw. Twice when he still struggles. Thle third time finally knocks him out.

Erik gets to his feet then, scowling down at Moira - watching her eyes widen in fear. He ignores her. Not looking back, not turning even when he senses her move, and run to Charles's side.

It's war now. War. He takes those who will follow. Surprisingly Raven is one of those. He feels a powerful satisfaction in that. Charles stole his heart, its only fair he takes something in return...

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

It is with some surprise that Erik learns from Emma Frost of Moira's return to the CIA. Her memory having been wiped.

It could only have been Charles's doing. After everything that had happened - why had the telepath done that? Erik doesn't understand. He needs an explanation, and decides he is getting one. Returning to the mansion with a tentative Raven at his side.

It's strangely quiet, and Raven shakes her head - she can't feel her brother anywhere. The two boys are clearly unprepared when they storm into the kitchen. "Where is Charles?" Erik demands. Alex recovering from his initial shock scowls. "Like we would tell you!" Sean backs against the kitchen worktop eyes wide, watching as the metal implements shake around them.

"Why did he let Moira go?" Raven asks, and Alex blinks at her before frowning. "I don't know."

A quiet sigh at the doorway has everyone turning round. Its Beast. Arms folded quietly across his chest. "I would think that Raven has a right to know." His voice strangely gentle. Alex and Sean flush a deep red at this, and look down. The shapeshifter feels a sense of dread rise within her. "What is it? What's happened?" Erik stills. Metal items hovering in mid motion.

Beast sighs quietly. "I'm sorry - I thought he would have-" Shaking his head. "Charles should have spoken to you - I'm really sorry Raven...Your step-brother is dead."

Absolute silence permeates the room. Raven blinks slow shock creasing her face. "You mean Cain." She finally concludes, her voice strangely neutral. "Cain?" Erik asks in shock. Beast nods. "Yes - I'm sorry. We got the news a day after Cuba…"

A startling snarl erupts from Raven's lips. "Don't be." She addresses Erik. "You know Charles's father died in the war?" At his confirming nod she continues. "Well his mother remarried, with him Kurt Marko brought his son - Cain." Her anger becomes palpable. "Do not be sorry he's dead. His father was bad enough - but Cain...is the reason that Charles died when he was 12. Died - for 3 minutes!" She chokes off suddenly, her voice becoming quiet. "I nearly lost him...And he dares to go to the bloody monsters funeral!" Her voice rising to a sharp roar that fills the room. Sean winces, and Alex stares at her worriedly.

Erik blinks again. "Died?" His green eyes seem to brighten to a lime gold.

"Yes - Cain..." She stills something clicking in her sharp mind. "...Absolutely hated Charles..." Her blue colouring pales. Beast is at her side in an instance but she pushes him away in irritation, looking up at Erik with panic stricken eyes. "He's an idiot - he is such an idiot!" Tears shimmered in her eyes, and Erik caught her then.

"Raven, please calm down…" She slaps him then. The boys freeze in horrored surprise. "ERIK! DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! _We have to go and get my idiotic brother now - before its too late!" _

Stunned the elder mutant only blinked at her. She growled in frustration. "Cain hated Charles with a murderous passion - haven't I told you he killed him once already? Then there was the fire 2 years later, in which Cain's father died - saving Charles. _Perhaps the only good thing he did in his life._ But it only fuelled Cain's hatred…" She pinches her nose in a gesture reminiscent of her brother. "Cain left after the fire - and we moved back to England...In fact the first time we returned here was with you guys - after the destruction of the base."

Her gaze sweeps up to regard them all. "Don't any of you think that it's a strange coincidence that a letter should happen to arrive here - for Charles - when this place is still technically empty - stating that Cain is dead…?"

It took a moment for her words to sink in. Then every metal item in the room melted. "It's a trap." Erik realised as Sean yelped - his spoon merging with his soggy cornflakes.

Beast frowned, regarding the mess but it was only a background thought for once as Raven rounded on him. "Where is it? Tell me when did he leave? Tell me…when?"

* * *

><p>3 days. Still it took - what 8 hours more to travel to Europe? Then…then he would have had what a day before the funeral - where would he go? Still even all things in consideration - the funeral had been 3 hours ago…a lot could happen in 3 hours...<p>

Raven's heart was pounding as Azazel dropped them in the quiet German town. Night was begining to descend, as she walked into the large churchyard. It did not take long to find it. The newly marked headstone, for one Cain Marko. A large stone, Raven gave a sharp sob as she realised Charles had probably paid for it. There was no sign of a struggle…no clues...was she simply overreacting?

"Excuse me - did you miss the funeral?" Asks a kindly voice, and Raven turns, regarding the kindly looking man. "Err - yes…" She notes in a wavering voice. _Just project enough sorrow into it..._She ordered herself. The man nods. "Yes - he said there might be a girl with blond hair - about your height."

His gaze took on a sudden predatory gleam. "You were a fool to come here miss - your brother too - if I'm correct - you look just like him…" _So Cain hadn't forgotten her…well lucky him…she was going to beat the hell out of him this time…_ "What have you done with Charles!" She hisses. "Tell me!" He laughs. "Oh right enough miss - but he's already dead - I get to play with you a little longer…" She blinks as he reveals and points the gun at her. Startled enough into letting her true form show itself.

The man jumps - his finger pressing the trigger. But then Erik is there, the bullet harmlessly caught in his outstretched hand. "That was careless Raven." He murmurs softly in her ear, but his hands squeezes her shoulder gently. "Charles will not forgive me or you if you die tonight."

The man was slowly backing away, shaking his head watching as his own gun wrenches itself from his hands - and turns upon him - aiming perfectly over his heart. "He didn't say nothing about you mister - I ain't-" Backing right into Azazel. Yelping in surprise.

"You will tell me where Charles is." Erik stated quietly, letting the trigger click back - the muzzle pressing against the back of the man's neck now. "And if I don't?" The man swallows nervously.

Erik laughs darkly. "I'm sure you can figure it out." The man shivers crying now, "You're probably already too late - the fire will be-" Raven gasps at this. "Fire?" The trigger clicks and the man jumps shaking in fear. "I won't ask again." Erik states calmly.

* * *

><p>The flames lick greedily at the burning warehouse. Tears stream down Raven's face, her memories caught back to a similar scene so many years ago…<p>

She caught Azazel's tail at the last moment, she was not being left behind - not when her brother needed her. Erik glowered, as she appeared beside them, but said nothing. Moving now amongst the burning wreckage, casting a shield of energy around them. Smoke was thick and heavily, the air choking with fumes. It was faint - so terribly faint but Raven could sense him…"He's here…"

Something drew her directly towards him. The highest floor...so even if he awoke there would be no escape, wickedly bound against cool metal pipes. Perhaps the only thing keeping him alive in the suffocating heat. He wasn't conscious - didn't appear to be breathing - _No! _Raven screams - and is pulled fiercely away. She scratched and clawed at the arms holding her. Slowly recognising the red skin pressed against her own. "AZAZEL! Let me the hell go!" She growls.

Erik knelt swiftly, his gaze taking in the blood against the floor, the bruising marking the innocent pale features. The tight bite of metal cutting into his tortured wrists. Too still. He wasn't breathing - pulse fading...

His gloves were instantly discarded, his fingers slipping beneath the torn white shirt, resting over the younger man's heart. Releasing a careful bolt of electrical energy. Once - twice - three times - there -

Charles jolted. Heart racing wildly. Raven stilled. Watching Erik as he bent forwards, forcing air into her brother's chest. An inhaled breath. Sharp exhale - ..._Raven…_

The weakest brush against her mind…she fought to hold onto it, _Charles - Charles - don't go I'm here… _But he didn't seem to hear her. _Don't come Raven…he wants…_

She knew, oh hell she knew. She was going to kill Cain Marko was her bare hands. Rip him limb from limb. She wondered what the low rumble was, before it took her several moments to realise it was herself. _She was growling…_

Then Erik was rising, Charles cradled in his arms, and the heat, and flames were gone, contrasting sharply against the cool nights air as Azazel transported them out.

* * *

><p>He had brought them to the brotherhood's nearest safe house.<p>

_Raven I'm sorry - tell Erik…_ Came the slurred whisper. "Shh - he's here…" She responds, clasping the too warm hand in her own, providing needed contact. Her brother's voice was a dry rasp of sound, oblivious to their presence…_"Raven tell Erik - I'm sorry…" _Like a mantra over, and over… "Shh…" She murmurs, projecting intense calm. "Charles its alright - we're here now…"

"_No…Raven…don't come - its Cain…he-" _Struggling feverishly against her restraining hold. "No Raven - he-"

"Charles - Charles its alright - you're safe-" She soothed, tears slipping down her face.

* * *

><p>Erik was too enraged to open his mind. Too filled with murderous vengeful fury to risk being near Charles in his vulnerable state. So he took his frustrations out on their captive. Azazel leant casually against the door frame watching. "You will tell me where Cain Marko is." Erik continued, the knives spinning in the air around him. The man swallowed, nervously. "I didn't know I was getting into this - I swear I-" His tearful gaze flickered to the red mutant. "My soul isn't worth anything." A cruel smile crossed Erik's lips. One that sent a shiver up Azazel's spine.<p>

The man's screams were pitifully short.

* * *

><p>Raven blinks - opening her eyes. She must have cried herself out. She felt more worn than she had in a long long time. Cain tended to have that effect on people. Looking up she felt her throat tighten in panic - where had her brother gone?<p>

* * *

><p>Charles woke to utter darkness. Taking a brief dazed moment to observe his surroundings. He didn't recognise where he was…the last thing he rememberd was - Cain...he leapt to his feet panic stricken - he had to stop him - he was after Raven - his beautiful sister - Cain was -<p>

He ran straight into a solid wall. Or at least that's what it felt like…as his breath was knocked from him...

_NonononomustwarnRavennonono He's after Raven again - must stop - _

_Charles - Breathe - Charles - Calm down… _

Cool metal sliding round his mind providing a steadying anchor. _Breathe - Charles - _

_Raven - no - tell Erik - I'm sorry…_ _flames fire heat…Cain's laughing cruel smirk… "Oh, just what fun I am going to have with her Charlie…" _

_Hot - heat - too warm - choking - send - hot - too hot -  
><em>

He struggled against the steel grasp, thought he heard her - his Raven - calling out - _"Erik? What are you?" _Before her presence drew away. _No Raven come back …no wait - yes - go away…run…_

Raven simply watched dumbfound as Erik caught the panic stricken telepath tightly, wincing at the strength of the projections he was receiving. Something dark, determined flickered across his face, before it vanished. A look that sent shivers down her spine. _"Erik what are you?" _She asked, but he simply looked at her, seeming unable to speak, and she observed the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><em>Wet…its wet…Wet. Cold. Where… <em>

_Shower….be still… _

A calm steel voice commanded. His fuzzy mind supplied a vague image of metal sheets dancing in the rain.

_You'll get rusty…_

A brilliant warm humoured laugh in response. _Really? _

_Mmmm…rusty…metal rusts…warm…you're warm…_

_Shh…calm yourself…_

Metal.

Warm.

Chest - body. His head resting against a warm shoulder. Warm. Metal. _Erik. _

_ErikErikErikErikErikErikErik…_

_Yes I'm here… _

…_._

Panic stricken, he pulls backwards, eyes shattering open. Something stilling in him he couldn't look away from those metallic green eyes...He was so damned beautiful. _Where had that thought come from? _

Erik laughs quietly. Wait - they were still both fully clothed. In the shower - fully clothed? What was going on the last thing he remembered was..."So I'll go rusty huh?" Erik crouched contemplatively beside him. Laughing now, precious to see in his handsome features - to long marred with pain.

Erik's breath caught, and Charles wondered for a moment if he was ok…he seemed slightly - hysterical?

"What-" Swallowing against the strange dryness in his throat. "-happened?"

Erik however was staring at him as thought stricken. "You're worrying about me?"

Yes. Why wouldn't he worry about Erik? He always worried about Erik...Erik was…he was…_in his head…Damn…he had been projecting…_He flushed, but his lips were claimed gently.

"Don't apologise Charles…" Gentle hands tearing away his sodden clothes...

* * *

><p>Later Charles wakens against the soft covers of a sprawling bed. Wonder in his eyes as he looks around. Blushing as he spots Erik, watching him with a predatory warmth that sends delightful shivers running through him. He swallows, and Erik is on his feet, capturing his face in warm hands, lips pressing against his own. Before pulling away, and drawing the food laden tray forwards. Charles obliges with the minimum he can stomach. A vague unease pulling at his memories...<p>

He chokes when it hits him what happened. The colour drains from his face. Cain. Cain Marko.

Then Erik is beside him, providing needed strength - he can't break away from. "Shh Charles - its alright…Raven is here…"

"No - Erik - please take her away - you don't understand…" Charles struggles wildly. "He wants to-"

_I know I saw - I saw everything Charles. _

The younger man stills. Stricken. "Yes. Everything." He repeats, regarding Charles carefully.

"Listen to me very carefully meine leibe...Cain Marko is going to die. An excruciatingly painful death. Raven will be fine. You sent Moira away - and wiped her memories. Why?"

Charles swallows caught off balance, his mind goes blank for a long moment. He wasn't certain how he felt about Erik's declaration. He couldn't analyse it. Not now. That left the question.

"Moira…?"

Erik nods. "Yes, Moira…whom you chose in Cuba..." His voice is a curl of sharp jealousy. Understanding dawns on Charles. He can't believe it. This was all...he scowls. Whacking the elder mutant on the arm. "_Ow_ - Let me go - _ow_ - Moira be damned!" He yells. Shoving the startled metal kinetic backwards, sprawling on top of him. "I never wanted Moira you - _you_ - idiot! I just didn't want you to kill her - and then you go and - and-" Charles broke off, hitting muscled chest. It hurts him more than Erik but he doesn't care. "No - you left - you just - you don't get to play avenging angel - when - "

His wrists are suddenly ensnared, and he is pulled down into a fierce embrace. _Shut up Charles. Considering our intimacy earlier - I get to be that yes…considering you love me - yes I know - and you think I don't love you? What the hell do you think I meant when I said I wanted you by my side? As a partner in all things!" _His lips gentled, moving to brush the telepath's cheeks, and kissing his tears away. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...so this is the end of part 1... let me know what you think...<strong>

**It will be a few days before I can update...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and story favs - to Cinnamon Romanji I definately agree the last update was a little confusing, and so I have readjusted to hopefully make a bit more sense for the way the characters are developing in this...  
><strong>

**In summary - Cain attacks. Charles loses his memories, and takes the cure becoming human. Erik...well you'll have to see...**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

"Take me home…" Charles had requested softly, as Erik cradled him fighting the instinct to just hold him here. Safe. He would never forgive himself for not listening to that instinct.

Because of course Cain would return - believing himself the only heir to the Xavier fortune.

It was the blankness in his mind - the absence of Charles familiar background warmth that drew Erik, that drew the others from their training in the underground bunker up to the ornate entrance hall of the mansion.

Charles stood frozen halfway down the stairs, as Erik was the first to emerge. _Charles? _He asked in concern, looking to where the telepath's gaze was fixed. A blocky youth standing framed in shadow in the doorway. He frowned, trying to get a fix on the figure. When Raven's hiss ignited the dark rage within him. _"CAIN!" _Hearing that - Erik saw the others tense - saw Beasts low growl, Alex's eyes flash, and Sean's mouth open. Prepared to blast this intruder - prepared to defend Charles. Who still stood as though frozen on the stairwell, even as Emma stepped behind him, her hand settling on his shoulder.

Azazel's tail twitched the only sign of his agitation as he glanced to Erik, Riptide by his side. Waiting his orders.

Raven had no such restraint she lunged towards the stocky figure - who didn't even move - as she collided into him - and landed in a dazed heap at his feet.

Then Erik sees the red light flare where Cain's eyes should be. Dark. Evil. Mocking. _And he's not a mutant. He can't be a mutant. _Red light flaring around him - like Alex's rings…

And he laughs. A crazed maniacal sound that sends shivers through Erik's spine. Because - Gods - not even Shaw - had looked like that. Such hatred. Fixed on Charles.

And Erik can't move - held frozen - not by Charles. No. By something dark. Something evil as a red light blazes outwards from Cain Marko's body. Evil. Dark. Behind him - things simply begin to dissolve…and Erik feels the strength of a wind - buffet towards them. Like the gust of a powerful explosion. But he is held in place by that restraining darkness…

And Erik can do nothing other than curse his own foolishness. As the explosion expands to engulf them all. Fighting nauseating sickness from the stench of the thing holding him immobile.

Cain cackles again. Low deep, as he looks down to regard Raven at his feet. "Dearest sister" Her eyes widen as he reaches towards her, only to freeze in his tracks. And Erik feels the weight lift from his mind slightly - as Charles steps forwards - sweat pouring down his brow as Cain's attention flickers back to him. "So - you can speak afterall…" He growls shaking - fighting Charles's hold on him. "It wants you - it meant to come to you!" He is stepping backwards - away from Raven. "How can you? _It gave me its power - why don't you want it?" _

And Cain is outside - Charles standing in the entrance his hair standing on end - buffeted by the power emanating from his crazed step brother. As he stands so calmly in the path of all that destructive energy - _NO CHARLES! _Erik projects fiercely, but as the force holding him is released - he is sent flying backwards with the others from the fierce gust of wind - momentarily blinded by the fierce light that sweeps towards them.

And stops.

And Erik is screaming - screaming Charles name. Because somehow - when they can all see again - they are still alive. Battered and hurt but impossibly alive. Debris is piled up around them, in front of the entrance - and things are missing - simply dissolved from the strength of the forces unleashed. And Erik does not know how - but Charles has saved him - has saved them all.

He's lying face down on top of the rubble - blood pooling around him - down his scalp - as Erik runs, catching him in his arms - desperately turning him over. Brushing his fingers over his still face. Breathing - he's still breathing - fingers pressing against his neck swallowing at the faint thrum of his iron-rich pulse…

Raven is staring in numb shock outside at the utter chaos - it was as though a hurricane had swept by. Then the others are running forwards - those that can still stand from the aftermath…

And Cain. Cain is nowhere to be seen.

Beast quickly sets up the operating table, sweeping items aside, as Erik sets the Charles gently down. Around them the others drifted, numbly assisting each other. None of them can feel the familiar assuring background presence of the telepath that they have grown used to…Raven cries softly against Azazel's shoulder. As Erik struggles against his overwhelming fear…

Charles was so pale - so still…and that was a lot of blood…

And Beast was rambling in his concern. "I never suspected…I mean I should have suspected really - its most apparent in nearly all our mutations - a mental and a physical aspect…" Erik isn't really listening, but Emma is. "You're saying he's telekinetic?" She extends her arms encompassing the room. "That - his ability is the reason we are all standing here now - rather than broken down into atomic particles?" Beast nods as he finishes cleansing the blood from Charles's face, and Erik winces at the deep gash there. He moves to take the needle from the scientist's shaking fingers. "Let me." He says with forced calm, receiving a grateful nod in response.

Emma takes his pale wrist a frown on her features as she rests her hand against his forehead - out of Erik's way, and closes her eyes. After a few moments tears shimmer down her face. Tears which solidify into perfect solid diamonds, landing with a harsh clatter upon the ground.

Her gaze fixes on Erik. "There is so much…I daren't bring him out of it…he…" She swallows managing to regain some of her composure. "He believes he's lost you…" Shaking her head as she watches Erik complete his work neatly stitching the gash shut. He sets the bloodied needle down, watching as Beast finishes his scans.

He can feel the bruises forming on his own chest - ignoring his own aches and pains however till he has done all he can for the young telepath. Too pale. Too hurt. And he hadn't done anything to stop it. Hadn't been able to. Just what was Cain Marko? Charles would have said if he was a mutant…

Raven shakes her head. "I don't know Erik…I didn't know Cain could…" She clasps her brother's hand. "He didn't even move when I hit him - as though he were made of stone…"

Erik finds Azazel moving amongst the debris with Riptide. But whilst the latter appears to be tidying up, the red mutant is staring out of the doorway observing the destruction outside. His barbed tail swishes angrily from side to side, like a pendulum for his own anger. "I couldn't find him." He states his Russian accent more pronounced in his agitation. "You think he survived?" Erik asks, and Azazel casts a dower glance on him. "He is protected…by a powerful force…one that no human should possess…" Riptide looks up at Azazel's words.

"Then how do we stop him?" Erik asks, and is not assured by the bleakness in the demon's eyes as he shakes his head. "I don't know that we can…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amnesia<strong>_

"Who are you?" The young professor demands quietly, as he wakens regarding Beast warily. The blue mutant stills in shocked surprise. "Professor - its me - Hank…" Charles frowns suspiciously, "Hank appears mainly human as I recall."

"Yes - I used to be so…Tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

_Last thing he remembered? A brilliant summer's day. Joyful delight - Erik - satellite dish - success…then the news - and Shaw…they had found Shaw…_

Charles frowns, this could easily be a trick…perhaps Shaw had rescued his telepath without them realising. He stills on seeing Emma, leaning casually against the wall.

Her eyes widen, "_It's alright - Charles -_" He stumbles off the bed, backing away from them both, wincing as her voice pierces his mind. _GET OUT! _He groans, and she stills, holding her hands out in surrender. "Alright - its alright…"

_Don't agitate him. _She sends to Beast. _I've called Erik…_

"_It's alright honey…" _She attempts to sooth, _"A lot of things have happened since that day…you've hit your head…" _

"_He's panicked - his telepathy is down - he can't hear anyone…" _Emma projects.

The young scientist frowns in worry. She shakes her head. _"I think - he's just overstretched himself…it happened to me once…I couldn't distinguish anyone's mind for over a month…then…everything came back." _

"Charles…" Erik strides forwards, moving to clasp the younger man's shoulders, pulling him gently into his arms. But the telepath pulls away, regarding him suspiciously. "Erik…" As though not really seeing him - not believing he is there.

_He can't sense you - imagine being devoid of physical touch… _Emma projects quietly. _In a way - you're just a ghost - we all are to him… _

A frown creases Erik's features, he cups the younger man's face as he processes this new information. "Charles - look at me…" Wide sky-blue eyes meet his own intense piercing gaze as he tries to project his presence…but the younger man shakes his head frowning. _"You're not here…" _

Sighing Erik presses a kiss to his brow. "Your telepathy is down because you've overstretched yourself…" But Charles has stilled at Erik's motions. Uncertain when the intensity between them crossed over into this - love…

He observes the other's reactions, watches as the blue mutant's (Hank?) starts in surprise.

So it must only have happened recently…if at all…was this another trick?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Memories<em>**

Erik's brow creases in worry as he looks down at the younger man, ridiculously small against the large bed. Hank thought the comfort of his own room, being amongst familiar details may help to trigger his memories. But for the first time Erik was realising just how spartan this room was. It was embellished with all the ornate wooden panelling, and stylised material throughout the mansion…but there were few personal effects. A couple of photographs of Charles's parents Erik presumed, a few of Raven - in different poses yet Erik caught her familiar cheeky glint in them all, bringing a smile to his face.

She slips into the room now, and he turns to face her. Nodding as he identifies the images. But a sadness lights her eyes as she picks up the photo of Charles's parents. "They are all of me Erik…" The metal kinetic stills at this in surprise. She sighs setting the frame back down. "We had to chop and mix the images for that one - I copied his father alright - but his mother…I never could get her quite right for some reason…" She observed his perplexed expression, and moves to sit beside her brother. "I know you've wondered." He leans against the wall, watching as she brushes his fringe back, tracing her fingers lightly over the neat line of stitching across his forehead. Shaking her head. "They never had time for Charles…his mother - was more interested in her own grief after the war…"

She presses a light kiss on her brother's cheek, before drawing slowly back, and twining the fingers of his near hand within her own. "We had each other…and that would have been enough…but then she married Kurt…and he brought his son - Cain…" She shakes her head, moving towards the window, a scowl on her lips. "Kurt was…well it was worse than being ignored to be under the attention of his gaze. And Cain…he was just a bully…and Charles's powers were erratic then…"

Erik stills his fingers, wrapping them behind his back, feeling the murderous rage knot in his muscles. It was perhaps a good thing Charles could not feel the sharp wrath pouring from him at the moment. "What happened…when…you said he died Raven…" She stills, keeping her gaze fixed on a distant point outside. "He drowned Erik…Cain went too far…the only thing that stopped him - that ever stopped him was his father, so I took his form..." She stopped, "And Cain well he ran off - leaving Charles, his thick handprints already leaving red marks around his neck - and _he_ had swallowed so much water…I didn't think he was coming back…he's never been too fond of water since…won't even go for a swim in the pool…"

Erik chokes, "And yet he jumped into a dark stormy ocean to rescue a veritable stranger…" She blinks turning at his pained tone. "Erik - that's just Charles…he's always thinking of other's first…but…I have never seen him let anyone get as close as you…" She sighs, "We never returned here, not after the fire…and Cain…just vanished…"

"Is he a mutant?" Erik asked. Raven shook her head. "No…at least I didn't think so…if you had asked me before yesterday…but I don't know what happened otherwise…" Erik runs a hand through his hair. "Azazel thinks it could be a powerful object that's giving him his strength…that he is still human." Raven blinks at this. "Is that even possible?" She frowns. "If we tear Cain from the source of this power…he could be killed?" She looks at Erik. "You know he's not going to stop right? He won't stop till he has what he wants." A low growl sounds from Erik's lips. "He won't get anywhere near Charles again. I won't let him." Raven folds her arms. "That's nice. But just how do you propose to stop Cain?"

_He won't stop till he has what he wants…_

Cain. They were talking about Cain. Charles frowned, trying to stir from his foggy mind. There was something terribly important he had to remember…something about Cain…

Cain didn't want to kill him. Well maybe he did. But more than anything Cain wanted power. Craved power. Craved Charles's power…

* * *

><p>When Charles goes missing from the mansion - and Emma can't locate him Erik flies into deadly calm which he adopts for his most dangerous missions. The tension rises as the team of mutants struggles to find their errant scatterbrained young professor.<p>

He leaves just a short, elegantly scrawled note in his wake. Explaining that he needs to sort a few things out - but should return within a few months. Raven is close to tearing her hair out, and hesitant to find him. Because if she sees her brother - she may very well kill him for putting her through such stress.

In the time that Charles is alone by himself - so innocently idealistic - vulnerable - in the human world - Erik does the equivalent. Honing his collection of weapons, polishing his gun, and sharpening his knives. Repeatedly. Close to bringing destruction down on the entire human race…on Cain…if either harm just one hair on the idiot telepath's head…

It's somewhat of a surprise when Emma locates him - two weeks later - safe - quite unharmed - almost blending in but for the fact that he would stand out anywhere.

Erik takes the seat across from him in the bustling café. Charles seems lost in thought oblivious to his presence. That's until he reaches across the table, and grabs his wrist. The pepper pots jolt, rising an inch or two from their holdings before settling lightly back down on the table top as the younger man starts. "Do you know who I am?" Erik asks quietly.

Charles watches the man leaning over him. "I know who you appear to be." He responds warily. Erik allows the sharks grin to cross his face. "Good."

"Erik…" Charles begins, before breaking off. This was not Erik. It couldn't be. But the familiar sparkling taunt was in the other's eyes. An expression that was uniquely his. "You're not Erik." The elder mutant merely smiles. "No?" Confusion flickers across Charles's features. "Who are you then?"

"I thought you knew." Erik teases. "No I said I know who you appear to be." Charles responds in frustration. "Yes. So who is that?"

"Erik…" Charles scowls… "You said…we went separate ways after Shaw's death."

The metal kinetic nods soberly. "Yes we did. At first. Because we were both fools."

"I don't understand…" Charles rubs his temples, and Erik reaches out - snagging his wrist again. "I am Erik - just not the Erik you remember…a lot has changed in a short time. Which you don't remember."

"So I'm supposed to just believe you?" Charles scowls. Erik shrugs. "If I were you - I wouldn't trust me either. But in spite of everything I would like to think there was only ever truth between us."

"But…you're still going to go ahead…and build your army…" Erik slides his fingers soothingly over his captured wrist. "I haven't ruled out the possibility. But then you had also realised that peace wasn't an option as well." Charles jerks his hand back, a frown flashing across his face. "Forgive me if I don't believe you - but you hardly seem real to me…"

Now Erik was astonished but caught no mockery in the telepath's tone. He indicates the room around them. "It's not come back? Can't you hear?" Charles shakes his head in confirmation. "No, and I think I would rather not have it - not with you talking so…"

Erik leans over the table clasping his wrists. "Never doubt me Charles Xavier…" An intense gaze of fierce wills, before they break apart - rudely interrupted.

"I'm sorry sirs - would you like more coffee?"

Charles stares down at his throbbing hand, startled at the connection that he can still physically feel…distantly aware of Erik's cutting voice as he responds to the waitress.

"You zapped me." He murmurs dazedly.

Looking up to see smug satisfaction in the elder mutants features. Smirking Erik leans across to steal his cup of now cool tea - downing it in a single gulp.

Ignoring his amused laughter, Charles scowls, and gets to his feet. Looking down as his shirt cuff snags against something - he stumbles - and a strong arm coils round his waist - catching him. Erik. He hadn't even seen him move. The tantalising heat of the metal kinetics body pressing him against the booth wall.

"Let me." He murmurs, leaning forwards, taunting lips so close he could almost taste - predatory green eyes tracing the motion in his neck as he swallowed, feeling strangely light headed. Three coins clatter in payment against the wooden table top. And humour sparkles in the emerald green eyes, as he draws back, before walking away.

It takes Charles just under a minute to calm the rapid beating of his heart, to slow his hitched breathing down. The café door dings shut behind him, the fresh air is a welcome coolness on his flushed skin.

Then Erik steps into view, a challenging smirk in his eyes.

Charles is only vaguely aware of the bustling crowd of the sidewalk, as he follows the metal kinetic across the busy road, and into the more quieter parkland. Trying to sort through the conflicting realities in his churning mind. He still can't place the juxtaposition of Erik - taking up the very mantle of Shaw - the man he had purposely destroyed. _They_ had purposely destroyed. Or the fact that Cain had such murderous revenge in him…such power…and Erik…they had…he had…he flushes. _They were lovers?_

But could he even trust the metal kinetic's words? He had warned him if their positions were reversed he would not trust himself…

They stop, beneath the shade of a large oak tree, overlooking the still lake waters.

One question troubling the younger man most of all. "Do you love me?" There is an answer in the lips which brush against his own…in the strong arms that wrap possessively around him. Yet Charles forces himself to pull away. To not react. He needs to know. Needs to know if it matters after all. Whatever this is between them, whether it is truth or lies. Ignoring the wrench in his heart.

"Really or is it just because I'm like you?" Astonishment and pain fills the other's eyes as Charles continues. "Tell me what if I were powerless?" Forcing the words out. "What if I were not a mutant - but simply human?" Erik draws back, observing the seriousness in the brilliant blue eyes. "What would you do then? Could you still love me?"

Silence descends between them, and Charles takes it for what it is. "You are right. We did part ways." Erik frowns. "Don't - what more is there? Let the world go to hell - I won't lose you again!" The younger man frowns, dropping his hand which had been wistfully reaching for the metal kinetic's face - as though trying to grasp something out of reach… "Charles…" Erik begins, "You are not yourself…"

The younger mutant laughs softly. "Perhaps…perhaps I am more myself than I have ever been - without the constant background thoughts of others…I finally know who I am. What I am feeling. Even if you say what happened between us did - how do you or I know it wasn't one sided? I find it difficult enough to separate my own thoughts and feelings at the best of times." Now Erik's face drains of colour. But Charles presses his point. "You won't know. _I_ won't know. Not really…not unless…you let me go."

A fierce spark of panicked anger crashes over him, followed by sharp denial…and the colour drains from Erik's face in understanding. "You can't be serious." Charles laughs humourlessly. "Do you love me - or what I am? What I can do for your cause?"

Too much for Erik to take - he captures the younger man's wrists in a steel grip. "I should bind you to my side forever-" He growls, ignoring him struggle. "What right do you have to do that Erik? What right do you have to take me back to the mansion like some captive conquest?" He is cut off with a startled cry, as Erik's lips crash fiercely against his own. There is a sharp momentary painful heat against his wrists - before he is just as suddenly released. As though a brand were being seared into his skin.

Charles swallows, left with a tantalising glimpse of what could be - _what may have been_ - if he simply gives in to the need to draw Erik closer to him. Fighting every urge within himself to do just that. His gaze fixes on the metal bands encircling his wrists. Dazzlingly beautiful, glittering spirals of swirling metal that were dizzying to his eyes. Seeming almost liquid from the perfection of their form…The work of an expert craftsman…

For once Charles is left speechless, his mind and heart racing in utter confusion. And he can't meet those green eyes…because if he does…he won't be able to look away…

"Your step-brother has a lot to answer for…" Erik responds darkly, and for a long moment Charles thinks the metal kinetic will refuse, before a broken whisper tears from his lips. "Go - be free - be _human_ if that's what you want..." For a moment - a too brief moment - his warm fingers trace the fading mark against his forehead. A touch so gentle so tender it brings tears to his eyes, and its all Charles can do to not cry out his name - to not run after him…as Erik turns and walks away.

* * *

><p>It was the brotherhoods deliberately open attack that did it. A direct taunt from the metal kinetic to himself. The chaos could not fail to be publicised on the news…<p>

In retaliation of his own, Charles went to the centre, and saw the small young mutant there. His gift was the ability to cure other mutants of their powers. The child himself seemed happy, and was pleased with the results of his gift. He saw it as an aid to people. Charles could not disagree. On his road trip with Erik he had seen some mutants, some gifts that weren't pleasant, and certainly weren't advantageous.

That was the thing that Erik couldn't see. Not all mutants were the same. Not all were powerful. Not all wanted the things they did…in many ways they were still human, identified as being so. And humans…without them mutant's would not exist. In fact as it currently stood they would need humans to increase their own genetic diversity. As it currently stood, without humans, mutants would very likely go extinct in a generation or so. And mutant society would very much be built around human ideals…human foibles. Good and bad.

So they called this a cure. Still he couldn't help a certain amount of trepidation. His abilities were a part of himself…to deny them…it would be like physically cutting off a limb. But if he could show Erik...perhaps also Cain how powerless he was now…things could be changed…

He waited. Knowing it was only a matter of time before Erik, remorseful and his peak of anger blown out tried to persuade him otherwise. But knows even as the elder mutant does appear that its too late now - its time to test the conviction of the other's reckless crusade.

_Can Erik Lehnsherr still love Charles Francis Xavier - without his powers - as a simple human being?_

He thinks that at the last moment the metal kinetic will stop him - more surprised perhaps when he does not. Unable to tear his gaze from the growing flare of panic in the normally unshaken green eyes.

For the briefest moment he can sense what the other feels - the sensation of the metal as the needle slides into his skin…the deep overwhelming temptation to draw it free…it would be so easy… to stop before it can cause any harm…

But for the paralysing realisation that this is the younger mutant's choice. He is choosing to give up everything. To give up Erik…to be human…

_Its done._

There is a momentary strange echoing disquiet. Charles had never known silence could be so deafening.

Then the bloodied needle is flying from his grasp, and Erik's strong hands digging into his shoulders. Absolute terror in the unbearably handsome features. As encompassing blackness pulls him down. Charles notes quietly that they are truly enemies now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alone<em>**

It is with some surprise that Charles wakens some time later - in his hotel room.

Alone.

The awful echoing ache in his mind is finally gone, and he can't so much as summon the morning paper over to him. For a long moment he is afraid, uncertain to be so…weak…

Yet - also new…feeling vaguely high he sob/laughs into the bedroom sheets…because how desperately foolish of him to expect Erik to stay…especially now. He should most likely be thankful he is still alive…

He stills - noticing the unmistakable glistening addition resting neatly on top of his belongings. A perfectly polished familiar weapon. He would recognise it anywhere. Erik's gun.

The memory flew into his mind.

_"Go on - I can do it!" Erik holding the gun to his head - pressing Charles hands down on the trigger…_

_"If you know you can do it - you're not challenging yourself!"_

He scowled, wiping the tears from his face, and tentatively picked up the folded note, scrawled in painstakingly neat handwriting.

_"My adorable lab rat,_

_I thought about killing you - I really did…but no compulsion you can ever make would ever force me to do that…_

_You're a genius yes - but also the most idiotic person I know. I told you not to trust me - and you go and faint - yes - faint - in my arms. You've just taken yourself out of the game. We were equals Charles - and now who do I have to hold me back?_

_The gun - ha - I can see your scowl now - is yours. Though I am not hopeful you will take it. You should, you're vulnerable now. Don't worry - the metal is harmonised - it will pass security check points…_

_You should take the chance to explore the world while its still in one piece. If I were you…I would take up opportunities I thought lost…"_

It wasn't signed…but then there was no need. By the time Charles read the end of it tears were openly falling down his face, he sank to his knees brokenly. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Travel<em>**

Three months pass by.

He travels the world, taking up the metal kinetic's suggestion. Moving in quiet isolation amongst humans. He cannot miss the direct attacks and battles - and occasionally there is an out of focus glimpse of Erik himself, all suited up in his ridiculous Magneto attire on the news streams. He exchanges letters with Hank, with Alex, and Sean learning of their progress, and sending them news of his own.

For Raven…he had sent a single letter of explanation. It was not enough…it could never be enough…

Yet…he cannot help but feel distanced…detached somehow, as all that had happened was in a past life. He feels weary, broken…searching for something he has lost. But since he doesn't know what that is - how the hell is he supposed to find it?

But what terrifies him more than anything is the fact that Erik may have spoken the truth. And just what was he supposed to do with the fact that he had fallen in love with his most dangerous enemy? And then thrown it all away…? Or that Erik...may have been right?

He had searched fruitlessly for signs of Cain's presence - searched for the burnt warehouse in the nameless German town...seen his step brother's grave...but nothing seemed to jog his mind - or unlock his hidden memories…

Sometimes, when he is more weary more on edge, than normal, he thinks he imagines Erik's presence. Never enough to reach out - just the faintest teasing hint, and he always walks away from it. Uncertain whether he could contain his own raw anger.

He travels. He works. He moves amongst the humans. And finds his heart breaking all over again. There is so little trust to be found anywhere amongst these people. In the bar he is in he observes the young woman - bruises on her face sat across from her partner, wondering at the mechanics of their relationship - her fear, and his jealousy…

He is so distracted he does not notice till the waitress is setting a drink down in front of him - from the handsome stranger at the bar. He swallows, nodding his head in thanks. The guy approaches. His name is Pierre. Friendly, nice enough…and yet…its wrong. Charles walks away after a half hour forced conversation, slipping out of the bar, and moving to collect his confused thoughts. Even after all this time - it still felt so wrong…Damn him - damn Erik Lehnsherr for his arrogant fury, for his self righteous indignation and strength…for stealing his heart…

_Oh. That was a startling realisation._

He sank down against the side of the alley wall, the beginnings of a headache forming. Just what had he done? He was such an idiot…

Completely unprepared when the firm hands caught his shoulders shoving him back forcefully, his head snapped up - cracking painfully against the rough brickwork. Drunken lips crashed against his own but for a moment all he could see were stars. The sheer wrongness gave him strength to recoil. Bile rising in his throat as he shoved the taller figure forcefully away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demands angrily. Pierre smiles, "Its alright Charlie." Stumbling forwards against him, Charles swallowed, heart hammering in his chest as he felt the sharp cool pressure of the knife blade against his throat. "We will have fun tonight hmm?"

_I'm sorry Erik…_ He thought sadly. This was his own fault. He had given up everything…walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to him…and he didn't even know why…

The gentlest flare of energy spiked from the bracelets on his wrists - like a caress - but zapped forcefully outwards striking the man leaning over him - like an electric shock.

_The only warning._

Pierre jumps backwards in surprise, before his fist slams against Charles's jaw.

"What the hell was that? Are you one of them?" He growls, the knife pressing with cutting intensity now. "Are you a bloody mutant?" He demands, fiercely.

The pressure eases, just enough against Charles's throat. Pierre scowls looking down at the sudden rebellious blade in his hand. "What-" Then he was flying - landing with a heavy crash against the opposite wall of the alleyway.

Erik was holding the blade now - and despite the pressure against his skin - Charles felt safer than he had in a long while. He stilled in surprise at the realisation. Watching as the metal kinetic emerged from the gloom. His eyes - fierce metallic green - were what Charles saw first - fixed upon him with rapier intensity.

"I should kill him for daring to touch you. For what dared to do to you." He stated with predatory calmness.

And Charles can't help but recall the human couple sitting in the bar - not some few feet away. So distrustful. So wary...

Before him stood Erik. His rage, his intensity were there for all to see. Fierce boiling - unchained. Yet…all fed by fierce passion - a need to create a better word - a place for mutants to be safe in. They had both agreed on that…just differed on the means to make it so…

_It was ironic really…_

He had surrendered the fate of the world to this man.

Placed his own life in his hands. More than once.

In taking the cure he had effectively given Erik his implicit trust. _All this time._ He had been searching for answers he had already physically given.

His hysterical laughter is silenced by gentle lips crushing against his own. By a caressing tongue pushing into his mouth, drawing away the sharp tang of iron. A flash of fierce desperate passion - love - fear - desperate need - hits him, and he is pushing forwards, mirroring the other's motions with a sharp desperate ache of his own.

Drawing apart only for air, as strong hands cup his face. Green eyes blaze with concern as they search his own. "You've been following me…" Charles realises.

Familiar humour flares in those eyes. "I never left you."

The vague echoes of Erik's presence nearby. Always when he was alarmed, upset - when his heart, his pulse were racing…

He looks down at the twin bracelets on his wrist - what were they composed of? Did they send signals to the metal manipulator…? In wonder Charles finds his fingers moving of their own accord, to brush the outlines of the handsome rugged face. Love shone in his features - open - unguarded.

This was not a man to treat danger lightly…Erik who had lost so much already - had let him go to find his own path…in spite of his love…his own needs…his own wants and desires…

…and Charles realises he is crying…

"Come with me…" Erik urges softly. "They have a price on your head now - a kill order."

And there is again a momentarily flash of panic - rage - hurt - desperate need to protect… "You're still giving me a choice?" Charles murmurs unaware he had voiced his surprise - till Erik's strong arms wrap tightly around him. "I think you have stretched my patience…" Even now waiting…offering everything…when Charles is no longer a mutant. When he is from Erik's view _one of the enemy…_He breaths in the familiar beloved scent…too overwhelmed to speak.

Opening his eyes just in time to see Pierre aiming the weapon at Erik's back.

_No…_

Something snaps within Charles. Like the unfurling of a lightning cage. Fast deadly instinctive - and he couldn't hold it back. He needed Erik to live - everything was Erik - damn he loved this man so much…

The flash of alarm in sky-blue eyes alerted Erik just enough to turn. His senses flaring out to pick up the movement of metal - too late to prevent - the shot - but his outstretched palm caught the bullet. Before he could retaliate however the human went flying back through the air - along with half the brick wall. Landing in a crumpled pile of bloody rubble. It looked as though something had exploded…

The metal kinetic expelled a startled breath. Turning to regard Charles - palm outstretched, eyes squeezed shut, his hair standing on end from the discharge of energy…

He had saved his life - _again_.

Charles sank to his knees against the sodden ground. He was supposed to be cured…this shouldn't be happening… Static swarmed his mind like an angry swarm of wasps, returning in full force. Gasping he clutched his head - his rusty shields snapping up instinctively, but barely holding them all out. Everything was loud - overbearing…

Then Erik seeming to realise what was happening knelt beside him, arms locked around his shoulders. His green eyes his presence a needed stabilising anchor. "Look at me Charles…" His voice urgent insistent commanding. Supporting him against the agonising tumult.

"I'm sorry…" Charles whispered against the warm solid shoulder, the metal kinetic's arms wrapped in a vice like hold around him… Love warmth humour acceptance joy swept through him from the other calming reassurance. Helping ground him…to find a balance without which he would have certainly gone insane. His abilities had returned - been unleashed at full strength…he could hear everything…everyone…

The people emerging out of the bar - observe the destruction of the alley, but they remain unseen, their eyes and expressions glazed. Watching them Erik quietly draws Charles arm around his shoulder, keeping firm grounding contact and leads them out into the quiet main street. Its late, and darkness is already falling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Confirmation<em>**

Erik had guided them straight to his hotel room - without any prompting from the telepath. Charles realises this absently amongst the distracting tumult in his mind. Vague recollections swept into his mind - and he realises that Erik has been keeping a regular surveillance - undertaking security sweeps - checking for bugs, and any evidence of tampering…

The door locks with a sharp flick of his wrists, and then Erik is pulling him down.

"Show me - tell me what you need…" He demands fiercely fingers brushing through his sweat soaked hair. "Teach me…" Charles murmurs drunkenly, shaking his head…Large hands hold him in place, firm lips pressing against his own.

_What do you need? Tell me - anything…_

_Erik…everything was Erik…he needed…_

Understanding flooded emerald green eyes, and the restraining dam between them burst and with it Charles's memories returned in full.

Connections flaring open - mental - and physical.

_Yes…let me be your focus Charles…_

Strong fingers ease open his collar, lips pressing possessively against his own. Feeling sharply bereft as they draw away. _Feel me…Let me anchor you. _

A tender tongue sweeping against his throat, gentle against the bruising pain. His body arches, groaning, crying Erik's name, till his needed weight straddles against him, pressing against him holding down.

Clothes mindlessly torn as they land in a mass of tangled limbs against the bed.

Later - much later Erik cords his fingers through the younger man's mussed hair, with the bursting of the dam, he couldn't get enough tactile contact.

Charles finally stirred, the voices somewhat muted now. Aware of heavy arms and a warm body pressed around him. The sticky scent of their lovemaking heavy in the air. He basked in the strong fierce possessiveness echoing in his mind of an intensity he didn't know was possible. So much so that it effectively drowned out the crash of echoing minds around him - without which he would surely have been drawn into other thoughts - other minds…

_-Oh -_

He did not know that was possible - they were still physically locked together…

Then his wrists were drawn above his head - pressed down by strong welcomed hands, as Erik smirked down at him, "You passed out…" Charles flushed. His breath stuttering at the raw urgency sweeping through him. Through _them_. Erik pushed him down, already hard…and Charles groaned, already close to the edge…

Afterwards Erik drew out of him, drawing them both into the shower. It wasn't enough - couldn't be apart - needed to touch - to physically reassure - the fixtures were a little out of alignment when they were done. The warm water draining away with it their fears.

And Charles knew what Erik needed, just as he had…

The bracelets were a nudge - an indication as to his location…a sense of being in touch despite the distance that may separate them…

Wearing nothing but a long white shirt - that may have been Erik's he marvelled in the feeling of being utterly fucked…exhausted but contentedly so…he could feel the warm steady strength of the metal kinetics mind…

"You kept the gun…" Erik murmurs appearing beside him, fingers gently sliding against his throat, frowning at the faint bruise already appearing there.

_Hmmm…_Charles responded. _I couldn't let its special powers be discovered…_

Erik laughs, pressing against him, planting a tender kiss against his lips, before moving down to brush against his throat, his chest, kneeling before his waist teasingly. He stifled the sharp gasp of pain, as he jolted - catching his head against the wall - not swift enough - Erik was on his feet in an instant, towering over him.

A flare of sharp anger, belayed the tender fingers which gently turned him, one arm folding around his chest, the other tilting his head forwards, fingers exploring the small bruise against the base of his skull. He gave an involuntarily start as pain shot through him. He is swept from his feet, and lifted face down upon the soft quilted surface, before he can protest, wrists pinned in front of him. _Don't move._ The imperious order flares in his mind. Then Erik is sitting over him, bringing an icy coolness to rest over the bruise. _Idiot. _Comes the fond rebuke. _Rest Charles - I'll be here. _And he so wants to argue that, to remain awake, but his heavy eyelids are already closing.

* * *

><p>Emma drops the glass of wine she is holding in utter surprise. She is startled at first, before humoured understanding comes to mind. <em>"Woah - slow down…ugh CHARLES I really didn't want to know that!"<em> A flash of apology from the other…and belatedly she realises he contacted her…Somehow he has regained his powers…

A sly grin slips onto her face as she turns to Azazel, watching the studious Raven over her pile of books. The shapeshifter looks at them suspiciously. Emma's grin widens. "I don't think we need to worry about our leader tonight…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Presence<em>**

Charles was watching drowsily from the edge of the bed as the metal kinetic knelt in front of him, guiding the first bracelet around his ankle, before wrapping his palm over it. Feeling it contract against his skin he gasps, a flush rising in his cheeks. Erik leans forwards, forehead resting against his own sharing the sensations - the thrum of metal as though it were a living conduit, caressing his skin - a physical assurance of his presence. Swallowing at the intense level of intimacy in the gift. He barely notices as his other ankle is claimed, feeling the latent warmth across his skin. And the smug _"Mine…" _That crosses the metal kinetic's mind.

And he is responding to that with a distinct need of his own…his arms wrapping around Erik's neck fiercely, and pressing him down - they both slip to the floor - and Charles is quite happy with that - with Erik sprawled haphazardly beneath him…till Erik lifts him, a protective hand resting against the back of his neck, as he is set down against the bed, and suddenly he is the one being ravished…

In the contented aftermath - Charles realises that Erik has been with him every step of the way…and Erik observes that the telepath's footsteps seemed to follow a certain pattern - tracing Erik's own path through Europe.

A visit even to the site of the Jewish holocaust… a place where Charles saw too many ghosts - but which for Erik brought a kind of calm…his journey with Charles has brought him a strange peace. The younger man however shakes his head as some of these memories don't coincide with the radio or television broadcasts.

Erik shrugs - the brotherhood has gone underground now…no more attacks quite so blatant as before…but the government needs a reason for the public to hate mutants still - and so is stirring up trouble. Creating their own propaganda - blurred out of focus images - amateur clips really.

Charles however realises that his path through Europe hasn't just been a haphazard tour of the metal kinetic's past… there was another purpose to his wanderings… and he wonders if the 'cure' ever did fully suppress his powers, or whether he just filtered it out - using it was so subconscious… His empathy…vague understandings of people…were these part of his mutant heritage?

Erik laughs as he considers his words…but stills when he overhears what Charles has also been doing - and how much it will help the mutant cause…

It results in another possessive round of love making which leaves the telepath utterly breathless - and Erik decides that is a face he will have to ensure appears more often on his face…_Still so young - so impossibly vulnerable…_

Charles snorts at this, raising his head from the pillows he had buried himself in. "Really? You realise I am probably older than you now-"

"I don't think so." Erik smirks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Homecoming<em>**

Charles is nervous about returning to the mansion, and as the building looms in front of them changes his mind. Only his legs - ankles move of their own accord. "Erik!" He cries…but the other simply grips his shoulders, "Come on Charles…"

There is tense silence before the room erupts into joyous reunion. Charles is stunned by their reactions…certain there should be anger in there somewhere…

Beast insists on examining him fully, and Charles guilt stricken over his prior behaviour submits without protest. Erik's humoured thoughts washing across to him. "They think I've brain washed you…"

Of course the blue mutant wasn't happy about the bracelets, but took in Charles's mental explanation… every now and then a soothing pulse of energy would flicker through them - enough to keep the telepath grounded, and away from the distractions of other minds.

Of course Charles wasn't looking when Beast injected him with the serum - Erik amusedly watching from nearby. He hated needles - and Erik knew it. Beast was a little quiet when he asked what it was for…and his hesitation made Charles worried.

Erik grinned, helping the blue mutant out. "Hank has perfected a form of mutant antibiotics combining Raven's slower aging cells, and Logan's constantly regenerating cells…consider it a mutant form of antibiotics…"

_Antibiotics - that considerably slowed the aging structure - and gave practically instant healing abilities._

Charles's eyes widened as he picked up on this from Erik - and from Hank. He stilled in shock. "You…you…" Speechless… "I wanted to make sure the remnants of the 'cure' were out of your system professor…really it's a wonder it worked at all…" Erik looks curious, as Charles blinks. "What?" Hank sighs. "Well…you did mention in your letters you had spoken to the mutant before taking the cure…I presume that meant you had spoken telepathically?" Charles nods quietly, and Hank sighs.

Erik smoothers a choked laugh. "Charles you are such an idiot sometimes…how could the cure work on you if you were in the mutant's presence and were still able to speak to him using your gifts?" He hadn't known though. Erik hadn't known…but Charles felt such an idiot.

Mortified he swallowed… "Well I - I couldn't - I couldn't hear anyone - even the headache was gone…" Hank nods. "The mind is a powerful thing as I'm sure you know…perhaps your belief that it worked had some effect…and forgive me for saying so but you weren't in your right mind professor - I'm sorry but Erik should never have left you."

Charles frowned at this, whilst Erik simply looked amused. "Hank - even if Erik had brought me back - at that point I would have just left again…unless you were planning on keeping me prisoner here?" The blue mutant flushes at this, and looks down. "I'm sorry Hank…I…" He shakes his head, but is suddenly enfolded in warm blue arms. "Just don't go vanishing on us again?" Charles swallows at the burst of emotion, and bows his head. _I'm sorry Hank…I truly am…_The other nods, finally releasing him, and Erik claps his shoulder. "Don't worry Charles - Raven's back tomorrow."

Charles scowled at his anticipation of Raven's fury.

And Raven's first reaction was to punch her brother. Hard. Sending him sprawling to the ground. In the next she had pulled him to his feet, her arms wrapped around him. _"DON'T YOU EVER PUT ME THROUGH THAT AGAIN CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER!" _She yelled out loud, and projected in his mind. Charles could cope with her anger well and good. He probably deserved it - but not the tears that streamed down his sisters face. _Raven…I'm sorry…_He murmured over and over, till she quieted. Releasing him after several moments - the grand entranceway now suspiciously empty. She frowned, observing the mark where her fist had impacted his face. "I'm not sorry for that." But she wrapped his hand in her own, and tugged him to the lower bathroom, grabbing the medical kit there.

Erik was eventually sent to discover the source of the banging. The rest of the household wary since Raven's violent outburst. He cautiously pushed open the door of the large study, looking behind him at the cautious faces peering round the corner with a bemused smirk.

Several - empty - bottles of alcohol lay upon the floor - a couple were smashed. Probably the source of the banging. Over by the roaring fireplace an old record was playing. He scouted round the first, and second bookcase. Observing Charles peering up at Raven who was sat close to the top shelf of one of them, throwing several books down at him. "Is it this one - I _can_ find it!" At the utter dismay on the young telepath's face Erik burst into laughter. After a moment Charles turned and glowered at him. Before turning back to her. "No…I…can't remember." Raven leapt down with the ease of a jungle cat, catching her brother's shoulder as she swayed. "I remember this song…"

"Oh yes…its-" Before they both propel into a drunken waltz, and Erik has tears running down his face now. "Did…did…" He struggles to speak for air, and they stop, Charles swaying on his feet, but seemingly in perfect balance with Raven on his left looks down at him. "Are you quite all right?"

_Charles…Charles you are going to be the death of me_.

"Oh he's crying…Charles - it must be your fault." Raven slaps him, "Ow…I haven't done anything." Rubbing his cheek, she smiles, weaving drunkenly back against the couch, shaking her hand knowingly. _"Maybe that's the problem…" _She recovers, and somehow makes it out of the door. "I'll leave you two to - you know…" There are sounds of sharp scampering and retreat as she heads out into the corridor. Charles watches her, a line of worry creasing his brow. "Erik - I think Raven's a little drunk."

Fighting back more laughter Erik draws an arm around the bewildered telepath waist, drawing him close. _Yes…I think so are you… _Charles wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him into a light kiss…_Hmmm… _Laughter flickers in Erik's eyes, as he pulls him closer. Listening to the song, he steps out, drawing Charles with him. The mockery that the drunken siblings had made of the dance flashing amusedly into his mind. _I'll teach you how to dance properly… _Erik promises, reveling in the delighted laughter that lights the sky-blue eyes. _I think I could dance with you all night… _Charles responds, gasping as Erik spins him outwards - before deftly drawing him back. _You know in certain circles dancing is considered a form of seduction…_

_Is that so? _Erik smirks, leaning down to capture a kiss from his deliciously red lips. He felt whole in a way he had not for a long time. With this man in his arms… with this man by his side he could take on the world…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I amended this somewhat - and altered the end...<strong>

**More Cain to come in the next bit, and I don't think Erik's going let Charles out of his sight from now on... **

**Please let me know your thoughts... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any profits from this. All characters belong to Marvel and associates...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hangover<strong>

Charles is too miserable to fight Erik as he's forced dressed, marched downstairs, and manhandled outside where the first rays of sunlight are just beginning to peak over the horizon. It's far too early for him to appreciate; he's never really been a morning person. His mental cursing and protests are ignored as he's dragged across the grounds and into a light run.

For the first five minutes Charles is certain he's going to pass out. Black spots dance at the edges of his vision and the ground tilts precariously beneath his uncertain steps. He's kept upright only by the sharp tug of the bracelets around his skin, and the thread of tender amusement from the metal kinetic beside him.

Strong arm wraps around his waist, pulling him to a stop. His chest is heaving from the exertion, and the adrenaline surging through his body seems to be miraculously clearing away the fuzz in his mind. "Better?" Erik questions. Charles tilts his head, considering it a miracle when the world doesn't spin with the motion. "What happened last night?" He asks gingerly, reaching for foggy memories.

The metal kinetic's eyes sparkle with warm laughter, "You and Raven happened." Waiting till comprehension dawns in the younger man's eyes. Raven. They had ended up in the library - talking - then the rest of the details are a little confusing. "We danced?" He questions. Erik laughs, and leans forwards kissing him on the nose. "You murdered the waltz - both of you. We danced."

Charles blinks as the sensation returns, of Erik leading. _I'll teach you how to dance…_ "Oh." He clears his throat, fighting down the sharp flicker of arousal that memory brings up. "I think you just need the right lead." The taller man muses in that exact deep seductive cadence, a sensuous sinful caress of sound brushing against Charles's throat. That voice should be outlawed, it wasn't fair how easily it made him weak at the knees.

With a mischievous glint, well aware of the effect he was having on the younger man, Erik draws away, breaking into a sudden sprint. For a long moment Charles has a good view of the metal kinetics sleek athletic form. Of a body honed to perfection, the tight fitting black outfit poorly concealing the suntanned corded muscles.

_If you manage to catch me now - I'll make breakfast._ Comes the challenging steel lined smirk in his mind. _Damn him._ Charles shakes his head, with a disbelieving laugh, moving to follow. _You're on. _ Running is something he has always excelled in, somehow managing to slightly outpace the elder mutant at. Only Hank, with his clear advantage manages to beat him.

Still Charles has lingered enough that Erik's just emerging from the last copse of trees revealing the looming form of the mansion just ahead when he reaches him. They tumble in a tangle of breathless limbs into the grass. _Got you._ Charles announces triumphantly with a satisfied grin. Laughter sparkles in the metallic green eyes, and the younger man is pulled down for a deep kiss, his breath stolen, mind going blank as he's shoved down, Erik rolling on top. _Yes you did._ Then he's on his feet, tearing away once more, leaving Charles to pursue. They charge at full tilt through the mansion entranceway, both breathless and laughing hard.

A sleepy looking Hank emerges, rubbing a hand through his hair. "What's the emergency?" He asks. Charles is bent over hands on his knees, shaking his head, and trying to catch his breath. "Nothing…really…just been for a run…" Hank glowers at the elder man, leant over him. "Some people just wake up on the wrong side of the morning." Erik smirks softly, earning a low growl from the blue mutant.

They return upstairs, and as the younger man strips off, the metal kinetic's eyes darken taking note in the growing light the marks on his skin. Reminding him he has a delayed appointment with one human named Pierre.

Charles's catches the edge of the thought, and the sudden tension within the metal kinetic's body. _Erik, really I'm fine -_ Breaking off as he's pressed backwards through the bathroom door, into the shower. _Fine? No - you're so much more than that mein liebe. You are beautiful. Perfect. **Mine**…_

Charles's thoughts scatter and he's left gasping, pinned against the tiled wall in the matter of a heart beat, Erik pressed against him with savage fierceness. A moan escaping him as the elder man draws away, and he reaches to draw him back…only to find he can't move. The metal bands around his skin tightening with restraining pressure against the wall. The metal kinetic's eyes rake over him possessively, drawing out a delightful groan of pleasure from his captive.

With an easy flick of his hand the metal kinetic sets the water streaming over them both, the pipes warming to his touch. Gently he tilts the younger man's head up, sliding his fingers over the mottled bruising on his throat as though to wash them away. _What are you doing?_ Charles manages curiously, at the lingering tingling sensation that touch evokes. Erik smiles softly, capturing his lips once more. _You see the advantages to getting up early…?_

* * *

><p>For the second time that morning Hank has a dazed look on his face as he emerges from checking his ongoing experiments. Entering the kitchen he is witness to the organised array of implements moving about various tasks - without any seeming human interference. Spoons stirring the contents of various pans and trays, and knives cutting several food stuffs. Erik is standing with his arms folded, eyes partly closed, a bemused expression on his features as he leans against one of the worktop counters. Barely appearing to concentrate.<p>

The soft yawn, heralds Charles's arrival, and Hank turns to greet him, watching him emerge down the steps, running a hand through his wavy hair. The young professor's blue eyes are sparkling, lighting up the dark kitchen workspace. Erik peels himself from the worktop, and is there to slide a supportive arm around the younger man's waist when he stumbles.

"Not much sleep?" Hank sympathises. It had been a late night for them all. He doesn't immediately pick up on the flush of embarrassment that sweeps through the younger man, nor the mingled lingering scent of Erik over his body. It takes several seconds to sink in. He growls softly.

_Hank really its -_  
><em>You and him-really? So its true?<em>  
><em>Yes -<em>  
>Punctuated by a deeper growl now. <em>Professor I think you need to let me look at those bracelets-<em>  
>A sigh from the young professor at the disbelief in the blue mutant's eyes.<br>_He left you - when you weren't in your right mind._  
><em>Because I asked him…and…he didn't.<em>  
><em>Why does that make it - what…?<em>  
><em>He did not leave me.<em> Charles raises his left wrist, letting the sleeve of his hand slip down so the scientist can observe the metal bracelet there. _I don't know how it works, but Erik can sense where I am._

Astonishment flickers in Hank's features Erik watching as he examines the metal. "You can track these?" He asks. The metal kinetic nods, a smug amusement in his features. "You knew where he was…all this time?"

Erik is shaking with silent laughter at Hank's stunned expression. Its amazing he hasn't set the kitchen on fire yet everything still seems to be moving behind him in perfect coordination. Charles is leant against the metal kinetic's shoulder.

Its several minutes later, Hank still hasn't moved, mind processing the implications of Erik's newly realised ability, his relationship with Charles, and everything this could mean or lead to. When suddenly he has a tray full of breakfast in his hands. "Give that to Raven will you?" Erik instructs, "I'm sure it'll go some way to mollifying her…" Managing not to die of embarrassment Hank takes it, glad of the sudden reprieve.

_Its your fault._ Charles decides and Erik laughs again. _My fault - and why is that?_  
><em>I can't walk - properly - I didn't even know that was possible…<em> He trails off faintly. Erik chuckles deeply. Tilting the younger man's head up, and drawing back the collar of his white shirt. The bruising was fainter now. Charles shivers, as he runs his fingers in a gentle caress against his throat, slipping deeper beneath his shirt. Letting the slightest furl of his power unfold once more.

_What are you doing?_ Erik smiles, delighting in observing the quickening of the pulse beneath his touch. Leaning to whisper against his ear, "Did you know that magnetic fields can be beneficial to the body?" Charles groans softly at that tone. _There's some evidence that they can be beneficial to the nervous system I believe, though I'm not certain whether the methods used are - ah - strong enough to have the long term effects claimed._

"Do you think I'm strong enough?" An image of a submarine flying through the air hovers in Erik's mind a moment in response, edged with a sarcastic tone. He laughs, _I believe there are other benefits to be had._ Then aloud, in a deep rumble, that sets the younger man shivering. "I will show you what's possible, for us…"

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

A few days later of blissful, seemingly perfect idyll, and Erik's still just waiting for the dream to break. Unable to believe that his life can be so perfect. One of the reasons he was able to let Charles believe he was walking away is that part of Erik believed then that something so good, could not last. Not for him.

Of course as Hank now knew, Erik had never really left the younger man. Not even when he had taken the cure. Charles was too innocently idealistic for the human world. Erik hadn't any notion of how things were going to end, but for now that wasn't important. Charles had come back to him, and everything was as it should have been before Cain.

He will never forget, nor forgive the humans their betrayal at Cuba. Nor will he stop planning for the eventuality of war. The Brotherhood remains active, though he only trusts a few of the members with the actual location of the mansion. Despite Emma's explanations of the politics, and alliances within the brotherhood council, Erik is not certain of the loyalty of all the members yet; they originally sided with Shaw. He needs them to help prepare the defences of their people, and for now they've accepted his leadership.

The Brotherhood, and Erik's leadership of it still have yet to be discussed fully with Charles. He knows the telepath's views have changed since Cuba, but not so radically that he would support an all out war on humanity, which many of the Brotherhood are pushing for. For now Erik's managed to reign them in, driven by his own learned caution. They were only a few, despite their gifts, and any direct attacks would have to be meticulously planned.

Thanks to Emma's intervention, the government propaganda videos had had little direct effect, with many believing them part of the build up to a new film or TV franchise. Many still recalling the 'War of the Worlds' radio broadcast from a few years earlier.

Shaking his head, Erik watches the quite domestic scene of Raven attempting to teach Sean how to bake scones. A strangely domestic rota had been settled between them all. Alex had turned out to be a surprisingly able cook.

Grabbing his cup of steaming coffee, he heads out into the lower depths of the mansion. Drawn by the chatter of activity taking place in the underground bunker he looks inside to see Riptide, Alex, and Angel painting. Angel was taking the higher patches because of her flying ability, and there were some interesting patterns appearing on the walls. She was slowly ingratiating herself back in with the boys, who had been wary of her at first. Darwin's death a silent barrier still hanging between them. Azazel was nowhere to be seen - but lately that was nothing unusual.

As he descends further Erik revels in the sensation growing stronger, he is getting closer to Charles. The younger man is with Emma and Beast busily engaged in planning the schematics of Cerebro II. Erik still had his reservations about the machine, but it didn't hurt to let them engage in their theories for now. Emma was as deeply interested as Charles in the device, and curious to try it out. The two telepath's appeared to have reached a courteous professional accord, their previous antagonistic encounters including Russia, put aside. Erik knew that Emma's telepathy was no where near the skill or strength of Charles's, and she was eager in her way to learn as much as possible from him. Whilst Charles was curious as ever to learn as much as he could, and fascinated by Emma's experiences in comparison to his own.

Erik stops, just before entering, and closes his eyes. Reaching out with his gift to sense just what is in the room. Metal - still the strongest signature he picks up, some flat panels, a tea tray, and cups, a few fragments around Hank, and Emma. Strongest was the familiar awareness of the electromagnetic field he recognised as Charles. Amplified by the signature bands of metal encasing his wrists and ankles. If he concentrates harder he can feel the measure of his pulse strong, reassuringly familiar. Drawing back a little he becomes aware of the slightly disorientating reflections of sound vibrating against the metal surfaces. A bit too deafening at this range…

Letting his awareness fade into the background, he steps forwards, and sees things pretty much as he had detected. A cool undisturbed tray of cold tea lay near by, usefully in metal cups, which heated at a wave of his palm. _You're getting better at that._ He blinks, looking up to see the smirk on the diamond telepath's features. She shrugs, looking back at the oblivious pair, leant over the blueprint animatedly. _They lost me about 10 minutes ago when they started talking about circuitry…you'll be lucky to catch a sentence or two in there…_

Grinning Erik places a finger on his lips, and she smirks watching as the younger telepath falters in mid sentence. Flicking his wrist distractedly at the prickling sensation running over his skin. It takes a harder tug for him to realise, what's going on. "Break time." Erik announces firmly, striding forwards, enfolding the younger man in his arms. His possessive kiss has Beast spluttering in embarrassment, which only makes Emma laugh harder.

Setting the tea in Charles's hand Erik feels a powerful surge of satisfaction at the warmth that spills over to him. A measure of how much his presence has affected the younger telepath. He takes the plunge, looking to the blue mutant with a smile. "How are you getting on?"

He is soon lost in the equations, but perhaps would have been anyway with Charles leaning quietly against him, pale fingers wrapped around the warm metal of the cup, listening to Beast's rambling excited discussion. Erik can feel the contentment radiating from him, as his own arm snakes round the telepath's waist. Emma meets his gaze, an indulgent smile in her features. _You know, you can't put off talking to him about the Brotherhood much longer…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fight Club<strong>

"Again. Harder." He instructs firmly easily blocking the blond youth's rush. It's been three days now, and the rain still hasn't relented. Erik is heavily considering ordering Azazel to transport them all to one of Shaw's more tropically located bases.

Alex was the best out of all the younger ones in physical defence training. Perhaps it was something to do with his life in prison, or beforehand. Erik hadn't asked, but he had the blond mutant helping to demonstrate the moves he meant for the others to do.

Raven was currently circling Azazel warily. The red mutant watching her with an amused look in his eyes. Still, she showed a surprising strength, and her ability to adapt was something he should watch out for. Afterall, she had taken him by surprise more than once already. Yet today she seemed hesitant to attack him. Erik watched them out of the corner of his eye wondering what was going on between the pair.

Riptide was paired with Sean, and their abilities surprisingly complemented each other fairly well. Though they were not supposed to be using them as a demonstration here. Both stop at his sharp reprimand. Sean running a meek hand through his hair, whilst Riptide merely shrugs apologetically.

That left a reluctant Hank pairing off with Angel. The scientist's shy hesitancy was a stumbling block, and she was getting frustrated by his circling, hovering a few feet off the ground as her wings shoot out her back, and she spit's a ball of acid directly at his face. Forcing him to defend himself, and duck out of the way. He growls softly at her as she folds her arms tauntingly. "Are you going to fight or not?" She demands. Shaking his head he runs hesitantly towards her, she dodges easily out of the way. "Come on - I know you can do better than that!"

Neither was going to learn anything that way, though Hank's reluctance to hit a girl was going to have to be addressed at some stage. He holds up a hand to Alex, perhaps Azazel could get Hank out of his shell - or maybe not from the sharp glare the scientist was directing towards the red mutant. Azazel was currently pinning a squirming Raven down. A low growl emerged from Hank's lips, ignoring Angel completely, as he batted her arial attack aside. Raven however shifted into an exact copy of Erik himself. Startling Azazel for just long enough that she broke free.

"Enough!" Erik shouted, "Beast - work with Mystique. Angel - pair with Banshee, and Alex with Azazel. Riptide with me."

For the next 10 minutes no major disasters occurred, other than Raven whacking Hank over the head, and goading him enough that he lashed out. She dodged, spinning round with lightening reflexes, a challenging light in her eyes as she took on his form. Meeting his rush with a low growl of her own.

He pinned Riptide to the ground, feeling Charles approach. Erik had had over three months to focus on honing his awareness of the other man. The metal bands the telepath wore were composed of a unique metal signature Erik could detect from a few miles away. Added to the strengthening mental connection between them, and he always had a background awareness of the younger man's location. He won't lose him, not again. The two weeks of his absence before Emma managed to find him, were an agony of uncertainty that Erik wasn't going to risk a repeat of.

Looking up he sees him, leant casually against the wall, an unconcerned look in his eyes. Almost absently Erik congratulates Riptide on his skill. Riptide smiled at Charles, and laughter lights his eyes. The pair had developed an unlikely accord. _Just what were they saying?_ Erik wondered suspiciously as Riptide glanced at him in amused respect. "Hey Prof!" Alex yelled cheerfully catching sight of their young professor. Sean and Hank waved with Angel.

_Charles…?_  
><em>Yes darling?<em> The younger man queried innocently, looking up at him through half closed eyes. _Is there a reason you've interrupted my class?_  
><em>Do I have to have a reason to want to see you?<em>  
><em>You missed me already?<em> He smirks, leaning casually over the younger man before looking up sharply at Azazel's sharp tone.

"So have you finally decided that pacifism is not the answer?" He demands sharply to the telepath, causing a tense silence to fall in the room. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Charles responds in a bemused tone, squeezing Erik's arm in reassurance. _Let him speak his mind. He's been musing this for some time._

"You sided with the humans at Cuba. You have given no support to the Brotherhood's actions - or Erik publicly. In fact you took the opposite side; in choosing to become human you rejected us all." Azazel continues agitatedly, deliberately avoiding the metal kinetic's warning glower.

Beast makes a low noise in his throat, a warning rumble as he steps forwards. Alex and Sean a bare step behind him. Angel hovers in between them, Riptide merely looks bored, whilst Raven glares at the red mutant.

Before Erik can intervene, Charles steps forwards. _No Erik - he's right. In taking the cure, I effectively ran away._ Erik shakes his head, but the younger man gently curls his fingers round the metal kinetic's wrist. Speaking to them all.

"You're right. I haven't supported the Brotherhood, and I don't condone much of what has gone on. You want to fight? Yes we were all betrayed at Cuba. But those were the actions of a few men in power." Azazel sneers. "And one woman. Do not forget her." Charles sighs at this, raising a hand to stop Alex's rush. "I sent her away."  
>"You should have killed her." Charles frowns at this. "In a way…I did. Without our memories - who are we?" But Beast growls, facing up to the red mutant, whose tail flickers lazily like a cat toying with its prey.<p>

Erik intervenes then, "Killing Moira would have served no purpose." He takes a deep breath before his admission, "In the end, she was only acting on what she believed was the right thing to do. Had those missiles landed on those ships, nuclear war would have been unavoidable. None of us would have survived that, not in the long term. War may be unavoidable at some point, but for now we are not ready."

Charles is looking at him in surprised wonder. _You believe that?_  
><em>I don't like it, but you may be partly right.<em> Erik responds firmly. _Just as you must realise that this cannot end without a measure of some conflict._  
>The younger man looks away for a long moment. When he does meet his gaze, there's pained admission there. <em>I know.<em>

A feeling of strength, of deep contentment hits him with Charles's quiet admission. Its not agreement, not by a long way…but it's a start, and something they can both work with. _I can't lose you._ A certainty echoed by both of them. _I think you are corrupting me._ The telepath responds with a mock mournful tone. He responds by sending a pulse of energy through the metal bands against his skin.

Azazel snorts. "Not ready? Since when?" Erik frowns. "Since I realised just how few of us there are. We are powerful, but do you think we could take on the world? For now humans are split over whether we even exist. If we attack now - we become the enemy. They will become united over the more dangerous threat. Us. That's what happened in Cuba. "

The red mutant frowns. "So what? We just hide away? I don't know if you've noticed comrade but not all of us can do that, and maybe we don't want to."

Charles responds softly. "You are strong, trained, can defend yourself. What about those mutants out there who have no idea what they are? Children, just learning of their gifts…they will be hunted down…" A deep rumble emerges from the red mutant's throat. "Fair words telepath but you chose to become human." He responds darkly.

"Yes, he did. But that was my fault." Erik states quietly, silencing Charles, and causing Hank to look up in astonishment. "He did it to prove something to me, whilst taking out the threat of Cain becoming more powerful than he already is." Azazel blinks at this, an amused frown on his lips. "The force which controls Cain is already powerful. Why would Xavier becoming human stop it?"

Erik smiles darkly, "It won't. It did however stop it becoming more powerful." The younger man starts at the metal kinetic's realisation of this. _**Yes** **I know Charles**. Cain's words left little to interpretation. Whatever it is that is making him powerful, wants you._

"That makes no sense. Why would it want Xavier?" The red devil shakes his head in disbelief. "Little telepath, you're not a warrior. You can't fight - You hide in Erik's shadow-" Azazel breaks off, as he's suddenly being choked by the metal chain round his neck. Calmly Charles bears Erik's raised arm down. _No, its alright Erik._

The metal kinetic shakes his head angrily. _He has no right talking to you like that. He should know the role you played in Shaw's death._ Charles shakes his head. _No, that would accomplish nothing. Besides - from what he's seen of me I suppose he's right. I let you go into the submarine to face Shaw alone -_

_You cracked your ribs Charles; I bound you to the wreckage to stop you following-_  
>A flash of memory spikes through them both, the tension of that day, and the younger man looks away, a pained look on his features. <em>Yes, but he doesn't know that. Then Cain, and with everything else…but he's wrong Erik - and so are you…I can fight if I must.<em>

He laughs ruefully, and Erik regards him in concern. _I know you can defend yourself easily enough, but I've never seen you fight. You've never given any indication you can._  
><em>You never asked…and it never came up.<em>  
><em>So can you?<em>  
><em>Can I what darling?<em> Charles responds with a hint of humour. Erik gives the mental equivalent of a sigh. _Can you physically defend yourself in a fight?_ The younger man responds with a warm humour, and mental kiss, that knocks the metal kinetic off balance.

"You believe I am a pacifist, and that that makes me weak? You should be glad." Charles responds out loud to Azazel. With a wary look at Erik, the red mutant snorts. "You must know what they put Erik through in the holocaust - what other horrors they are capable of, and you defend them? You won't even defend yourself."

Raven now steps in front of Azazel. "Don't do this." She states firmly. Riptide looks from one to the other, as Erik gauges the telepath carefully. In all their activities together the younger man hadn't given one indication of his fighting ability or knowledge. Erik had assumed that he never had the need to develop any skill in this area, but that was before he had known about his past with Cain, and his step father. Pierre perhaps had caught Charles off guard? The telepath was a fast runner, kept in shape…but…that didn't mean anything did it? Erik found himself uncertain. He doesn't like it.

Charles is dwarfed by Azazel's frame, and Erik has seen first hand how skilled his first lieutenant is in battle - his swiftness, lightning reflexes, and the speed with which that barbed tail could pierce lungs, and hearts. It may be that the younger man could defend himself to an extent, but he would be no match for the red mutant.

Azazel smirks at Raven. "Don't worry I won't hurt him too much…" The shape shifter spins round, and there's a sharp bite of anger in her voice as she strikes him hard across the face. "I wasn't warning my brother. Trust me **you** don't want to do this."

Erik has seen Azazel fight, but so has Raven. The red mutant snorts, laughing as he side steps her. "Really professor - using your sister as a defence? Surely you can come up with something better?" Behind him he doesn't see the shape shifter's flabbergasted expression, and the sparkle of true anger in her gaze. Her reaction has Erik sidelined. He knows Charles wasn't in her mind. He wouldn't break the promise he made to her long ago.

Azazel raises his tail. "I challenge you then. I want your permission to court Raven if I win." "She is not an object to be won or lost." The telepath responds in a deceptively calm tone, only Erik feels the ripple of anger on the edge of his mind. "Charles!" Raven yells, and her brother blinks, before a dark glare appears in his gaze. "You want…?"

Erik moves to intervene, but he's stopped by the gentle touch on his arm. _Don't worry Erik. Besides aren't you curious?_ He teases lightly. _Charles - you haven't seen Azazel he's quick-_

"If I win?" He asks. Azazel ponders before lighting on an idea. "You can study me to your hearts content." With a sharp nod Charles follows the red mutant out into the centre of the bunker. "Rules, limits?" Azazel considers before shaking his head. "None, anything goes." At that Erik frowns, already having second thoughts about this. Charles merely nods. "Very well."

The boys move forwards in protest. Alex, Hank, and Sean's eyes are fixed murderously on Azazel. His fate sealed if he so much as hurts a hair on their young professor. Erik twitches, uncertainly, as Emma appears in the doorway. "Oh I've so got to see this…" _I don't think you need worry Erik. Azazel's bitten off more than he can chew…_

Its over in a matter of seconds - even with Azazel using his teleporting ability he's down on the floor from motions that Erik himself has a hard time following. The telepath is in his element. The boys jaws are almost on the floor in their shock as Raven calls her brother's name. "Charles!" With a reluctant sigh he eases himself off the perplexed stunned red mutant. "Raven can make her own choices Azazel. Honour them and her." She kneels beside the red mutant with a frown, waiting till his eyes open, and his gaze focus's again. She helps him sit up.

There is a knowing smile on Emma's face. "Professor - how…?" Sean is the only one with enough voice left to speak - and despite his ability it comes out as more of a squeak. Charles shrugs. Raven growls her brother's name however, and launches herself at him. "Charles!" Their young professor is out of the door in moments - his sister chasing after him, leaving them all stunned in the wake of the impossible revelation.

Erik regards his lieutenant who appears utterly shell shocked. The metal kinetic knows a little how he feels. Emma smirks down at him. "You know, he was going easy on you? He could have frozen you in a heartbeat, and you could have done nothing to stop him…"

Of course. Charles had stopped Shaw. How could Erik have forgotten that? And why did the telepath simply not do so? It would have saved Erik from having his current heart attack...With a shaky sigh, he wipes a hand over his face, projecting. _Charles, you know you're going to be the death of me right?_ A panicked flicker of response. _I don't think you need worry, Raven's got your back…_ A distant muffled shout.  
><em>Good.<em> Erik responds, smirking evilly.  
><em>Good? Aren't you supposed to be the protective warrior? Can't you control her?<em>  
><em>She's your sister. I make it a new policy not to get involved in family disputes.<em>  
><em>You're going to regret that…<em> Charles warns faintly, and Erik laughs loudly. He doesn't draw a single confused glance from his remaining students.

Honestly, how many times must they appear to talk to themselves? Without knowing there was a telepath around how crazy must they appear to an outsider. _Very._ Comes the distant response. Erik smiles shaking his head returning his attention to his class.

There is the mater of Azazel's open challenge to his own judgement to deal with. He believed Erik could do better than Charles as his choice of partner? He could not be more wrong. Erik did not need a lover who would simply agree with him. Charles challenged him every day to extend himself, to widen his perceptions and see things he would otherwise miss. No. There would never be anyone else who would fit him so perfectly. Azazel could not know the depths of the bond between them.

He extends his gift slightly, letting the metal band around the red mutants neck tighten warningly, as the gaping boys, and Angel return their attention to him. "Lets continue the lesson shall we? Hank pair with Riptide, Azazel with me." The red mutant has the grace to wince as he steps forwards to meet his fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Target<strong>

The afternoon clears into brilliant glorious sunshine. Despite the boggy ground, it's a chance to escape outside, and Charles releases the kids, from his afternoon lecture. Erik reaches out finding his telepath is somewhat distracted, and decides to use the time to explore one of the unused wings.

Receiving a distant affirmation. He's been mapping the servants passageways, but is surprised at where he emerges this time - the roof of one of the mansion towers. The route must have wound round more than he thought. Charles is nearby, and blinking against the dazzling sun, he spots him, standing right on the edge of the balustrade. Leaning dangerously over the edge.

Heart in his throat, Erik sweeps lightly forwards so as not to startle the younger man, reaching out tentatively with his gift. It would be so easy to slip on the still wet brickwork. "Really? No - I don't think so…" Charles mumbles taking a step forwards distractedly. "Charles!" Erik lunges, heart in his mouth. _Just what was he doing?_

The younger man vanishes over the edge. There's a muffled _ow_, as Erik strains using his ability and swoops forwards. He doesn't expect to see the blur of red that is Azazel clinging to the wall of the mansion. "Erik-" The teleporter's tail is firmly holding the telepath. "What are you doing?" Erik demands. "Azazel is letting me examine his abilities…" Charles responds faintly, looking down over the metal kinetic's shoulder. "And whilst here he noticed the masonry needs repairing-"

Ah…something so simple as that…

"Couldn't you just take his word for it? Or better yet study him on the ground?" Erik demands furiously. Azazel's eyes flicker in amusement. Erik pinches his nose in frustration, Charles's curiosity, was going to kill him… "I think we need some lessons on common sense, health, safety…and the lack thereof in certain people."

Azazel does laugh then. Charles scowls at him. "Its _your_ fault! Raven is angry at me again, and _now_ Erik!" The red mutant flashes to reappear on top of the mansion, extending a hand as Erik lands to steady them both. "My apologies little warrior." He addresses Charles respectfully, bowing before him.

Erik watches them both in quiet astonishment. Their earlier disagreement appears to have vanished. The teleporter is being utterly courteous, and respectful, whilst Charles is examining him, as though they have reached an accord. But so quickly? We have a lot more in common than Azazel realised. Charles projects sensing his worry, before he stills.

Azazel hisses. "What is it?" Erik demands. "Charles?" The younger man blinks, a dazed expression in his voice. "I thought…" He stills again, before stepping forwards. "Its…strange…" Erik sees it then, the sharp glint catching the light…he extends a questing pulse in the direction of it…metal…gun…sniper…bullets…

The CIA kill order on Charles…was still outstanding…

Erik reacts instinctively, snapping up a shield of energy to deflect the bullets around them. Charles jumps at the sharp angry buzz of sound and sparking metal, as Erik shields him against his chest, mind racing.

Was it just one, or was there a team of government agents? Erik could only sense the one. Just an opportunist strike? Waiting for a moment of exposure…just one mind, one distant figure so much more easier to conceal than a whole swat team…

In the next moment the sniper is dead. Azazel's swords dripping red.

Charles cries out, and Erik feels the echo of the sharp stabbing pain slicing through him. Paralysing, he gasps in surprise as he feels himself bleed out - looking up into Azazel's wickedly angry gaze. No not himself - the sniper…

_The telepath has been drawn into the dying man's mind… it was Shaw all over again…and Cain…_

Charles tears from his grasp, moving in a way that should be impossible, limbs just don't bend in those directions. Adapting he manages to take Charles left leg out from beneath him. As he slips, Erik tackles him to the sodden ground. Stilling as the younger man groans, "No…stop - Cain…" He hisses. The mention of his step-brother startles Erik, enough to allow Charles to slip free. Then the telepath is on top, leaving Erik momentarily confused. How had he…? No matter…whilst lightly twirling his fingers.

The cooling metal contracting around his wrists draws Charles back to reality. _What…?_ He's pinning Erik down, but he's not in the one in control as he's tugged off balance. Collapsing on top of the elder mutant's chest. His lips captured in a possessive kiss. _Charles._ Erik projects fiercely, leaving him twisting as he's pressed onto his back. Wrists pinned above his head in a firm grip, the metal kinetic's hand slips beneath his shirt. Heavy palm sliding up his chest to rest over his thundering heart. A victorious smirk flashing in the brilliant green-grey eyes.

Charles struggles to simply breathe as warm lips graze his throat teasingly. _Why did you mention Cain?_ Erik demands lightly, the tone of his voice deceptive to the mental shove behind his words. I thought I sensed him… Charles responds dazedly, yelping at the suddenly painful bite against his neck. "You sensed him…" Erik's weight presses him down. "Where…?"

Charles struggles uselessly against the sudden steel like grip holding him down. "Where Charles?" Erik presses. Agitation flashes across the younger man's features, "I don't know Erik! I'm not a bloody tracking device!"

Erik tightens his grip further, eliciting a sharp gasp from his captive. His gaze darkening. Leaning forwards, their faces are inches apart now. "Charles Francis Xavier -" The metal kinetic is simply not expecting it. Even as it comes towards him. Charles's fist cracks him smartly across the jaw. A perfect punch that catches him by surprise.

Opening his eyes he finds he is in their makeshift infirmary. "Charles knocked **you** out?" Alex asks in quiet humour. Erik sits upright rubbing a firm hand over his face, nothing broken, but that was going to be painful for a time. The doors burst open, and Charles races through. Erik can feel his heart racing. What was going on? Was there more than one sniper?

Alex's eyes widen. "Woah prof - what's the emergency?" The young telepath spares him a brief glance before turning his attention to the metal kinetic gingerly sitting up. "Erik - I'm so sorry!" Panic flaring in his eyes, as he leans over the elder mutant. There's a frozen bag of peas in his hands. "Does it hurt - are you alright-"

Oh. He is the emergency. Erik realises through the muted surge of alarm.

Charles is cut off as the metal kinetic's arms sweep round his waist, and he's drawn into a fierce kiss. "Guys…?" Alex asks in dismay, covering his eyes… "Ugh…please…" He stalks from the room. The bag of frozen peas falls to the floor. "I'm sorry…" Charles repeats again, gently pressing his fingers against Erik's face. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt…?" He stills in mortification as the metal kinetic's shoulders begin to shake, and he's drawn closer, Erik's face pressing into his neck. _What…?_ "Erik…I…" _Oh what had he done?_

"Shh… Charles…" Erik raises his head finally, cupping his cheeks. There are tears running down the metal kinetic's face, but there's a sparkle in his eyes…he's laughing. He's been laughing? "I don't…"

"Just don't ever change…" Erik responds drawing him closer once more. Fingers stroking the back of his neck. But Erik's the one whose hurt- _Shh…its just a scratch…and I don't think I've been so panicked over ever…_  
>"I don't know I caught you beneath the eye - it could bruise…"<br>"I don't bruise…not easily…" Erik responds drawing back with a mirthful grin, fingers tilting Charles head up. "Now - how's your hand?"

"I'm sorry what?" The younger man is utterly perplexed, as the metal kinetic captures his hand, examining his bruised knuckles. "Hmmm…I think we'll both live." He smirks again, "So long as I don't call you Francis it seems…" The younger man flushes… "I- I'm sorry I didn't-"

Erik steps forwards, and sweeps an arm around his telepath's waist. Tilting his chin up, "I found an old corridor earlier, it led up to the roof top… do you know of it?"

Charles considers before nodding. "I think so…it has a branch that also leads down to the dungeons…" Erik blinks. "You have _dungeons_?" The younger man laughs. "We have dungeons…yes I think so…though I'm not sure they were ever used as such…" Leaning forwards to kiss him. _Azazel brought it up but we do need to talk…about your Brotherhood, and…_

Erik cuts him off. "Its not **my** its **our** Brotherhood." Charles smirks however shaking his head. _Uh oh - you're their leader the great Magneto, I'm just a poor lowly defenceless telepath-_

"Poor lowly defenceless telepath?" Erik remarks loudly. _I'm beginning to think you're not as innocent as you seem._ "Besides what is there to discuss? You want what's best for our people - so do I. A haven, recognition for what we are. To promote our growing civilisation. To coexist peacefully if possible, and if not the resources and ability to defend ourselves." _I know open war is not the answer, but you know some people are going to die. There will be a measure of conflict._

Charles closes his eyes, but nods more firmly this time. "Yes…I know." Its perhaps that moment that Erik starts to truly believe that he is no longer alone. That his future is going to be permanently entwined with that of the man in his arms. He feels contentment at that. Worry creases the younger man's features. "I think that there is a danger we are becoming…more attuned to one another…" Erik grins, "That doesn't sound dangerous to me Charles." The younger man shakes his head. "I think you are corrupting me…and I you…" Dismay fills the cerulean eyes. "Erik…it could be dangerous, there could be long term implications…I never considered, you could be-"

Erik laughs then, he can't help it. So much concern for his welfare - foreign - but welcome, from this man, its welcome. Charles falls silent as he's kissed fiercely. _You're still not getting it Charles. You had your chance to escape. Now you are mine. Mein liebe. I am not letting you go. No matter the consequences. The world can burn for all I care. You need an incentive to take more care of yourself? Well here is one. Whoever attempts to harm yo_u, _directly or indirectly I will ensure its visited back on them tenfold._

Charles frowns at that, a spark of annoyance in his features, but Erik switches tact. "This mental connection between us is welcome. I am your **only** anchor. I will not stand you being so deeply, or intimately connected with another." He finishes in a deep rumbling cadence, well aware of the effect that that tone of his voice has on the younger man.

Leaning closer to demonstrate, Charles draws back, his pale skin flushed, and eyes wide. His breathing is ragged, and appears thoroughly ruffled. Erik paces him, catching him round the waist as his knees give way, supporting him against the wall with practised ease. Tilting his chin, savaging the nape of his neck, with a deliberate nip of teeth.

_So Cain…where is he?_ He asks nonchalantly. Charles jolts. "Erik…" He hisses. _Yes darling?_ Erik continues, as though this were a normal conversation. _I told you I only caught a fraction of a second - I don't know -_  
><em>Hush, I believe you.<em> He soothes, drawing back to rest their foreheads together. Waiting till Charles's breathing evens out. _Shh…_

A surge of fierce protectiveness overwhelms him. Charles was his, his to protect, to defend. The telepath may be able to fight, but Erik planned to ensure he never had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think - again sorry for the delay. Coming up in the next part - the Brotherhood comes for tea... <strong>

**Thanks again to all lovely reviews and favourites...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brotherhood**

Riptide stands a silent shadow by the door as the Brotherhood Council files out. Emma follows Nersia out. The blond female had a haughty demeanour that rivalled the diamond telepaths. Yet there was an arrogance in the woman that set Erik on edge, perhaps linked to her fire starting ability.

"Nersia's plotting to betray you." Azazel notes, picking up on the silent message. Erik's currently wearing the helmet, in full Magneto regalia. He frowns. "I thought she was just involved in a minor industry?" Riptide's eyes flash in amusement. "Min_ing _not min_or_." Erik blinked, oh well that explained things a little more.

"She wants to take over the Brotherhood?" The red mutant shakes his head. "Not directly, she just wants her own puppet at the helm. She is not the only one to search for your weaknesses." Erik considers this, toying with the metal dancing above his palm. "Weaknesses…" At one time that would not have been a problem. Barely a few months ago in fact, he had no one who depended on him, no one to depend on in turn. His life revolved around one focus - killing Shaw.

Well, he had accomplished that, and more. He had students, people who relied upon him, and his knowledge. Above all, he had a partner whom he never thought possible, an equal. He glances sideways at Azazel. "I thought you had sorted your differences with Charles."

A humoured glint flickers in the red mutants features. "I do not consider him weak. Rather the opposite. _I say we turn Nersia's plotting against her. _Show them you have nothing to hide. Let them see that our home and family is not as undefended or powerless as they might think."

Erik's momentarily caught up in Azazel's mention of _our home _and _family. _But truly, though he hadn't really considered it in any detail…the youngsters at the mansion, and Charles…truly were. People he would tear apart the world for. He swallows as it hits him then, he _is_ vulnerable, because he would do anything to prevent harm coming to them.

Azazel's tail twitches, as Riptide suddenly smiles. "It would be perfect to hold the next meeting at the mansion. Azazel could transport them all in blind folded if necessary…"

Erik frowns uneasily. "I don't think that's wise."

"On the contrary I think its an excellent idea." Emma contributes as she returns. "The Brotherhood has opened their homes, and minds to you oh great leader." She considers his reluctance. "They've been patient, for all their warmongering, war is something they truly believe is necessary for the survival of our kind. Perhaps its time for a show of faith."

Erik sighs, rubbing his temples. The idea terrified him. He barely knew the council members, and some he would trust as far as he could throw them. They obeyed him, followed his leadership as he was Shaw's successor, yet all it would take is one slip up. He hated the politics, the levels of infighting, long held rivalries and grudges which he had to navigate more carefully than any physical hunt he had been involved in.

He missed Charles's directness. The younger telepath could cut straight through all the layers of intrigue, and just tell him what was important. Like he used to do in the CIA meetings, amusing Erik no end with his sideline commentary of what really was going on in the room. How little attention the agents were really paying - most of their minds tracking simpler things such as the time, what they were having for tea, or planning that evening…

Emma had explained the dynamics of the council, but there were things she considered important, which held little interest to Erik. He was a good judge of character, and generally relied on this to get him through. It was working so far. Still there was a level of trust between the Brotherhood, and their leader that had to be reached. A visit to his home would break down many of these barriers, yet…Erik disliked how vulnerable that made him feel…

Besides which…would Charles even be amenable to such a visit?

* * *

><p>"So that's how it works?" Charles muses, peering down at the microbes, curiously. As Hank leant over his shoulder. "Its marvellous really…do you think there's a possibility that your serum would work on non-mutants?" Hank considers the possibility before shaking his head. "No, at least not in its current form. The tags are linked with the x-gene."<p>

The young professor blink owlishly up at him. "That's incredible…do you think this could become a natural evolution over time?" Hank shrugs. "Its possible, the tag appears to permanently affect the genetic structure, so any descendents you have would possess the adaptation. The mutant population in general…I don't know, there are so little of us yet to form a strong conclusion one way or another. Even on your road trip, the locations were vastly spread out."

"Hmm…" Charles considers, tilting his head a thoughtful expression in his features. "Erik mentioned you worked with Raven's blood…and Logan's…Is that the same mutant who rejected our proposal?" Hank nods, "Yes from what I believe, Erik ran into him not long ago."

"He did?" The telepath blinks in surprise. Hank nods. "Somewhere up North in Canada I believe. Erik apparently saved the guy's life, and he asked for a sample of his blood in return after recalling you mention his healing ability."

"Incredible, though I doubt Erik just 'ran' into him." He sighs. Hank places a furred hand on his shoulder. "Are you really certain we can trust him?" Charles smiles in response. "Erik would never harm us, you must realise that." Hank shakes his head. "Have you forgotten how easily he turned his back on us all in Cuba?"

Exhaling sharply Charles meets the concern in the scientists features. "No, I haven't, but that was a misunderstanding Hank."

"Let me guess - Moira." He takes the silence for admission. "We're not stupid professor. Its easy to see how volatile Erik is. How dangerous. He is the leader of the Brotherhood. If they had their way, we would be knee deep in war now."

"Erik knows that's not the way."

"Does he? He's not going to wait for _them _to make the first move."

"No, and he's right not to. Hank - Azazel was right about many things."

"What things? That we should fight? Or that we shouldn't have to hide…you know I'm in agreement with him about that, but…" He trails off uncertainly, and Charles gently clasps his shoulder. "Hank, none of us has all the answers as yet. What's more important for now is that we work together. Myself and Erik stood at opposite poles, we've both gravitated somewhat to a middle ground. For now, we need time - to find as many of our people as we can, and to build up a positive image of ourselves in the public eye." The scientists sighs after a long moment. "I know its hard, but we've already reached a peace amongst ourselves. Did you think at Cuba you would be sitting down to breakfast with Azazel just a few months later?"

Hank snorts at this shaking his head ruefully. Charles slides to his feet, looking over his shoulder. "I discovered something in my travels which may interest you…I believe we are not the first generation of our kind…" Interest lights in Hank's features. "How do you know this?"

"Let me show you…"

A few hours later, and Hank looks up from the computer model, having plotted Charles's experiences into a distribution map. There is a definite correlation, a grouping between certain locations. He observes in astonishment. "You know, this only proves Shaw was wrong more…we are not children of the atom…" The telepath nods, "Yes, I thought at first that there could be some correlation with the naming, perhaps certain surnames held a clue, or indication…but it doesn't seem to work for any of us."

Hank considers, looking back to where Charles is leaning against the table, pouring over the paper they have scribbled over. "No…it wouldn't - we're American. Many families migrating from Europe and elsewhere changed their names, took on new identifies on arrival in the new world. A new start. There may be some correlation with European names."

Charles looks up at him with a frown. "But that doesn't work either - Erik's name holds no meaning of his ability. At least I don't think it does…let me ask him."

_Erik? _He queries, feeling the metal kinetic's familiar presence in the mansion. He had arrived back not long ago with Emma, Riptide, and Azazel in tow. He didn't need to guess where they had gone, since the helmet had also accompanied the metal kinetic. It hurt, like the cutting off of a limb, the vanishing of Erik's constant presence on the fringes of his mind. Leaving the telepath with an unshakable anxiety that only vanished on his return.

Warmth floods his mind in response, and he can feel the other man's sharp exhaustion. _What is it? _Charles queries worriedly. Only to be smothered in the equivalent of a mental hug. _Hey I wasn't prying - I wouldn't! _He sends back with a faint touch of hurt.

_I know. _Erik responds softly. _I'm fine. Just, the minefield of politics. _

_Oh woe is me great Magneto. _Charles teases.

"Indeed." Comes the deep caress tickling the back of his ear. Charles jolts in surprise, not having realised that the mental presence was coming closer…no…Erik had hidden his approach… _You're getting good at that… _He chides, but finds he doesn't mind too much as the metal kinetic's strong arms wrap around him. _Hmm… _Erik responds inhaling deeply.

_You called? _

Charles summarises his work with Hank, and what they've discovered. "But it doesn't make sense, not really - I was saying that none of our names fit our abilities…and then I realised I don't even know what Lehnsherr means…"

Erik stills, and the younger man feels his sudden unease. _Erik? _The metal kinetic clears his throat. _Charles I thought you knew everything about me? _

_I have all your memories, but…I've boxed them off. I couldn't help it when-_

_Boxed them off?_

Charles exhales pinching the bridge of his nose. _See here? _Erik blinks as he's mentally pulled into the younger man's mind, and observes the neat orderly filing. _I have to. _Charles explains - _Otherwise…with everything I see, I would never know what thoughts belong to me…and is other…_

Erik marvels at the vast library of Charles's mind. _You're amazing, you know that? _He walks over to the large steel box with his name on it, and smirks, drawing it open with a tug. _Look Charles… _He draws out of the mental link watching at the younger man's eyes shatter open.

"Your name…" He murmurs in dazed disbelief. Erik nods quietly, "Strange…I've never really thought about it before." Hank's voice interrupts. "Name? What name? I couldn't find anything for Lehnsherr…" Erik smirks, spinning to face the blue mutant. "That's because, _and _this is need to know information only." He emphasises. "My birth name isn't Lehnsherr."

"_What?" _Hank asks in soft surprise. Erik nods to as their young professor steps forwards, meeting his startled expression. "Its Eisenhardt." Charles murmurs softly. Hanks mouth falls open in astonishment.

Was it a coincidence that _eisen _was _iron_ in German?

* * *

><p><strong>The Brotherhood's Tea Party<strong>

The mansion is a large place, and there are whole wings of rooms that are virtually untouched. Erik has mapped the whole place in his head, but it seems there are places he has not yet discovered…Charles doesn't have a clue of half the items in the house, and it's a testament to his and Raven's childhood, that neither of them care about the value of their shared estate. There are dust filled rooms that need to be cleared out - the items in them put in storage or catalogued… Erik understands how even a telepath could be lonely here…

In many ways with all that Charles has been through, Erik cannot understand how he still remains so optimistic, so unfailingly cheerful…

Still even Erik can't hope to hide a meeting of the Brotherhood's leaders in one of the forgotten wings, and simply hope that a telepath won't notice. He's torn between having Raven take on Charles's appearance, and actually having the younger man demonstrate his abilities in the meeting…

But…why can't he have both? One of the benefits of telepathy…Charles doesn't actually need to be in the room… Erik just has to convince him of his plan. Azazel, Emma, and the rest of the Brotherhood will be satisfied, and Charles won't even be in any danger…

Hmm just how to put to his beloved telepath that they were going to be hosting a meeting of the Brotherhood's council…in a matter of days? A Brotherhood that Charles hadn't yet given his open approval of.

_Still, Erik's never been one to prevaricate over difficult situations. Best to just put the idea forwards…or not…_There's a tense moment, when he realises he has no idea what Charles is thinking. Erik's tension rises rapidly, he knew it was a ridiculous idea…

He almost misses the flash of humour in beloved blue eyes.

_Erik, I told you, and I meant it then, this is __**our**__ home. _

"Yes, well…" He responds uncertainly. Charles takes pity on him, sliding across the couch, and moving to sit in his lap. _Just explain the rules to them, and we'll all get along fine I'm sure. _

"Rules?" Erik asks softly, drawn by the soft hypnotic warmth in those unnaturally blue eyes. A coy grin slips across the younger man's features. _One, no bad language or foul play in front of the children. No destruction, terrorist activities, or murder on the grounds. Not a drop of spilt blood…_

"Hmm…any other requests…?"

_They are not requests. _Charles responds with a touch of fierceness, the palm of his hand pressing against Erik's chest. "No? I'm the all powerful Magneto, and I'm being told what I can and can't do in my own home?" _By and I quote - a poor, lowly defenceless telepath? _

Charles grins, "Yes dearest, you are." With a semi frustrated growl Erik pulls him down, kissing him roughly. _Defenceless my ar-_

_Language! _The telepath rebukes playfully, breathing hard. He sits up, running a hand through his hair. "Still, you might as well tell me who to expect?"

The meeting of the Brotherhood members at the mansion goes remarkably well, all things considered. Raven is doing a marvellous job of acting as her brother. That's till Nersia introduces her new representative - Cain. With a quiet laugh he wrings the fire wielding mutant's neck. Silence falls across the stunned group.

Cain smirks evilly, "I thought succession by murder of the previous council member was the way to advance? After all, that's how the _marvellous_ Magneto has gained his throne…"

Chapana, a mutant like Sean, who can emit and detect sound waves, unleashes a powerful blast at him. Strong enough that the windows erupt outwards in a shattering glitter of glistening glass shards. "Murderer!" She seethes.

Cain hasn't budged an inch, his eyes glowing red in mirthless anger. She gasps as he strides towards her, before simply shoving her aside. "Perhaps _I_ should go straight for the top of the chain…" Azazel is sent flying through the window. Riptide's throat is crushed. Angel halts at Erik's command. Her eyes glittering with rage as Cain moves past her. Emma has shifted defensively into her diamond form. Cain smirks reaching to brush a finger along her arm. "Beautiful…you could rule by my side…" She shakes her head. "What as a trophy?" He laughs, "What else?" With a dark scowl she strikes him across the face, drawing blood. His humour deepens. "Foolish…but you would stand at his side even now? What has he done to earn such loyalty from you?" Emma smiles scornfully. "Something I doubt you would understand."

Then Raven steps between them, and Erik can't move. Again frozen into place. Unable to do anything as Cain places a large meaty hand on her shoulder. Dark humour flaring in his red eyes. "Sister dearest…you're getting better…" Grinning wickedly, "The things I am going to do to you…Charles was most upset when I revealed them…" He lowers his voice conspiratorially "you know I think he's jealous…" She shudders at his touch, and Erik is darkly aware how powerless he is.

Azazel has reappeared kneeling over Riptide. Tail swishing angrily as he looks up at Cain. Emma can still move, yet she can't stop him either. The rest of the council members appear frozen like Erik.

Chapana is glowering, but defeated. The giant Axis's face is red from the strain of trying to break free. Icthos's deep lilac eyes flare in frustration, the spark of icy light on his palm fading out with a dull hiss. Seraphima's hand is outstretched in mid motion - water droplets hovering around her.

The remaining members don't appear to have even attempted to move. Waiting to see what is going to happen. Opportunists. Erik feels a low rage ignite towards them. _Cowards. _

He's glad, very glad that he's sent Charles away. The younger man, seeing just how deeply vulnerable that Erik felt at just holding the meeting at the mansion, let alone with the boys, and himself present had reluctantly agreed to head into town for the two hours till Erik called them home.

Cain had probably waited for just such an opportunity. Waited to separate them. As though hearing his thoughts, despite the helmet he's wearing, the red eyes smirk in acknowledgement. Brushing Raven aside. "Magneto…I heard what you did to my man in Dresden…it wasn't very nice." A horrific croon in his tone as his palm reaches to brush Erik's face, resting against the metal of the helmet. "You know, Charles cried out for you before I left him to the flames…_I guess this device is why he can't hear you now. _Pity, I would have liked to see his face as you died…"

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you." Comes the familiar gentle cadence that draws Erik's attention. _Charles. No. What is he doing here?_ "Ah brother dearest, kind of you to join us." Cain remarks softly. "Though Raven was doing a remarkable job." Charles smiles, never raising his voice, speaking very calmly, but firmly as though to a naughty child. "I can give you what you want. Let Cain go." There's a spark of confusion in the red eyes, and then he takes a shuddering step forwards. "No…it wants you Charles…don't…" The younger man smiles gently. "I know…"

_No Charles…whatever you are doing…stop! _Erik projects as forcefully as he knows how. But of course he's wearing the helmet… Its only as Charles's hand settles on Cain's shoulder that Erik realises he can't sense the familiar metal he has come to associate with the telepath's presence. Its not there…

Confused he can only watch as Cain shudders, seeming to collapse in on himself. Red light fills the room. Blinding. **"_Cover your eyes…" _**Charles instructs, and Erik finds he can move enough to just do that. Getting a glimpse through his second vision of a brilliantly glowing red jewel - a large ruby that is hovering in the air, over Charles's form. Raven is slumped against the floor.

Emma moves forwards in her diamond form, and her fist closes around the jewel. There's a shattering grinding crunch. Followed by a wailing screech, as she opens her palm and red crystal dust falls to the ground… Pyron, Nersia's second throws a wall of flame around her, and it outlines an eerie dark humanoid shadow, which begins to laugh wickedly…

Emma steps warily back, out of the flames, as Erik unleashes a powerful magnetic field, attempting to tear at the energy signature of the malevolent presence. Riptide, clutching his throat dazedly extends a hand as Azazel supports him, sending out a ripping gust of wind. Chapana turns to focus her attention on it, and it shrieks again. Writhing to turn upon her, she darts out of the way as the antique oak table collapses from an unseen blow.

Axis stands, watching warily, aware he's unable to add to this fight, he pulls Seraphima out of the way, as another unseen attack cuts close to her. Icthos unleashes a burst of powerful energy, unleashing another screech of sound. Seraphima turns, but her expression falters, as she realises there is little that her water ability can do against this. The remaining council members move warily back, out of the way effecting a careful neutrality.

All of them those that can hold it…feeling the sheer malevolence, and power of the thing…its still too powerful…too strong for them to hold or destroy…even with all their gifts. Its fighting back…and slowly breaking free…

They feel its sudden sharp thread of fear, as the seeming antithesis of all that darkness enters the room. A powerful force of light. It backs away, repulsed, yet…at the same time attempts to reach out to it, knowing it brings the end, but still trying to escape…to overpower…

There's a sharp, gasp of pain from someone close but Erik can't tear his gaze from the malevolence. Watching helplessly as things begin to simply dissolve around them once more.

**"_ENOUGH!" _**

Comes the powerful response which saves them. Strong enough that Erik can hear him teleathically, despite the helmet. _Charles. _He realises in astonishment. The presence shrieks one last time, before its torn apart, held frozen by the telepath, and their combined attacks utterly destroy it.

Charles Francis Xavier stands in the far end of the room. Two fingers pressing against his brow, silent tears streaming down his face. _Are you alright? _Erik demands, striding forwards, aching to examine him further. Clasping his arms when he receives no response, the telepath appears not a little shell shocked. _Are you alright? _He repeats silently, shaking him gently. Charles blinks then. "I'm sorry, I can't-"

Ah, the helmet again. With a wave of his hand Erik sets it down. _I said are you alright? _

_I should be asking you that… _Comes the faint response. With a frown the metal kinetic steps back, examining him closely. Raven barrels into her brother, almost knocking him over. "Charles!" She whispers in relief.

"_It wasn't his fault you know." _Charles notes, pulling away, and running a hand through his hair. Erik watches him closely as he kneels over Cain's form. "He was being possessed…all this time…" Raven makes a sound of protest clutching her brother's arm in restraint. Erik agrees. He's too close to the remaining host of this evil...

_Erik let go of me. _Comes the frustrated response from the telepath as his hand jerks back to his side. _Move away from him. _Erik commands.

_Stop it…he's still alive…Hank can treat him- _Charles responds sharply. Erik ignores him, becoming more aware now of his telepath's exhaustive state. Projected in the pain filled pauses of his telepathic response. He can sense the blood trailing down the younger man's face, even though he can't see it visually. Charles is keeping up appearances in the presence of their guests.

At Erik's nod, Azazel scoops Cain up. "Infirmary." He commands, and the teleporter nods vanishing in a swirl of red smoke. The fact that Cain lives completely defies Erik's plans for him. Still, for now it seemed that the part responsible for Charles's suffering had been destroyed. He would question the human thoroughly later.

For now there's still Nersia's body, and treachery to deal with. Pyron holds a submissive stance as he motions him forwards. "Tell me, did you know?" Erik questions coldly. The fire mutant nods. "Yes, I know everything my leader planned. I did not know of this presence." The younger fire mutant shudders. "It was evil…" Magneto muses his words over. "Trust must be earned, your people are already suspect. But we gain nothing fighting amongst ourselves. Divided - we would have been merely puppets. We are more than that. Much more."

"I understand." Pyron accepts, kneeling and waiting for the killing blow that does not come.

After a long moment the fire mutant looks up. Erik indicates the table. "You however have proven yourself today. Take Nersia's place." Pyron swallows, kissing the metal kinetic's palm, with a gratified smile. "You will not be disappointed my lord."

As Azazel reappears beside them. He looks down at Nersia's body. Its then Erik realises he's not certain what to do. Pyron however kneels beside her. A low flame sparking from his fingers, he waits hesitantly. "I know this is what she wanted." Erik nods, and in moments its over, not even a mound of ashes remaining.

Charles stifles a gasp of pain unnoticed by any but Erik in the brief intense heat that consumes Nersia's body. _I know you're hurt. More than you are letting on. _He projects gently, running his fingers over the telepath's cheek. Tired blue eyes regard him in surprise. _There's iron in blood…remember? _He chides. _Stop hiding._ Surprised, but pleased when the younger man leans into his shoulder. _Shh…let me help you. _Erik soothes, drawing his arms around the younger man's shoulder in support, resting his fingers around, and gently caressing the pale throat with a controlled burst of power. Feeling the faintly projected dizziness begin to recede.

Tameron, one of the members who made no motion of support either way clears his throat. "You brought us to the midst of a family dispute?" Anger curls in his tone. Erik feels the shard of telepathic power like an echo, bounce before it can reach him. Tameron is strong, and his position on the council afforded through his connections. He's taken the opportunity to attack, now when he believes Erik is weak, vulnerable after the fight, and without his helmet. Only...he's not as defenceless as he appears.

Erik is Charles's anchor. The younger telepath is imbedded in Erik's mind. Without the helmet on, the link is open between them. Without it Erik isn't weaker - he's more powerful. Not defenceless, but shielded from attack.

Charles stiffens his head lifting sharply from Erik's shoulder in vague confusion. _Shh...let me handle this... _Erik begins to respond, but Tameron is already in motion again. His second attack is two pronged, a double edged sword that slams into Erik as Charles's falters. A pained gasp escaping him as Tameron also drives into him.

Its so fast that Erik almost misses it, the sudden alarm that filters in Tameron's features as he looks down at Charles. Realising perhaps the strength of that which he has chosen to attack.

There's a sharp crack of static, as the younger man snaps his hand out, and Tameron goes flying across the room. His silent associates unleashing their own weapons. Erik easily deflects the metal. At his nod, Emma, Angel, and Azazel fly into motion.

A few moments later, those opposed to Erik's leadership lie dead. _Your first cabinet reshuffle. _Emma notes in quiet humour. Charles is silent beside him. "Rule number one." Erik notes softly to those remaining. "We don't attack our own kind, unless provoked."

* * *

><p>It's a subdued group that sits for tea in the Xavier mansion that evening. Erik can't quite remember a council meeting where he has had so much involvement, or fun… he revises that last thought as Charles glowers up at him. Yes, maybe <em>fun… <em>wasn't the right word… _excitement_ maybe? Charles shakes his head.

Seraphima, Axis, Pyron, Icthos, and Chapana had chosen to stay for a while longer, speaking with Charles, as Alex prepared a mouth watering meal with Sean. Hank was sat on the telepath's left, a deep glower in the blue mutant's features as he regarded the remaining Brotherhood council members.

Charles had rushed them all back from the town, on sensing Cain close by. They had arrived barely in time. The younger man projecting a vision of himself, into the room, as Hank drove.

On reaching the mansion however, the professor had sent them into a sleep that not even the creature's dying screams had broken. Charles had apologised, and Hank it seemed had instantly forgiven him. Alex still held a mulish frown in his features, whilst Sean was entranced with Chapana, and her ability so like his own.

Its later now, and the remaining Brotherhood members have left, Chapana at least appears to be contemplating Charles open invitation to stay. Erik guides Charles into the study, alone at last. He scrutinises the telepath's features as he moves to draw up two glasses of whisky.

"You scared them all shitless Charles, they all felt the power controlling Cain…and you stopped it…" The younger man sighs, against the metal kinetic's shoulder. "Only because you were all controlling it…I could never have normally…" Erik blinks. "Couldn't you?" He presses. "Have you ever really pushed yourself? Tell me do we even need to bother with Cerebro?" Charles frowns. "Just what are you implying?" Erik shakes his head, tilting his chin up. "Just how powerful are you Charles - really? Don't you know?"

The younger man pulls away, running an agitated hand through his hair once more. He's shaking slightly, when Erik enfolds him. "I'm sorry, I just…I though I was going to lose you."

He murmurs, running a thumb over the pale cheek. Charles lets himself be tugged down, as Erik lies against the couch, drawing him into his arms. _Shh…its over now… _He soothes, feeling a warm contentment as the younger man curls into his chest, burying his face in the nape of his neck. 

_Its not - its my fault Erik, my fault that it even came to Cain in the first place-_

_No, Charles, if not you it would have sought another of us. Can you imagine if it came to Shaw? Or if you had been the one to find it? _

_I could have at least saved-_

_No, it would have possessed you, and with all your ability to boot. How long do you think your precious humans would have survived then? _

Blue eyes snap up and glower at him. _My precious humans? _He demands. Erik smirks, pulling him back down. _Yes. _

_Erik- _

"_Yes darling?" _He murmurs. Receiving a huff of annoyance, and a sharp bite on the neck. He laughs. _You're just too easy… _Charles growls softly, but Erik silences him with a deep, kiss, sliding a hand beneath his shirt. The younger man arches in surprise. _Erik…_

_You scared me today. _He admits, drawing a caressing circle over pale skin, enjoying the sharp hitch of breath his touch evokes. _When it looked at you…and I could do nothing…_

_I wasn't really there… _Charles responds quietly. Reflecting his own anger, and concern, especially at Tameron.

"So what do you think of our new Brotherhood?" He questions softly. Charles sighs, "I think it needs a new name."

"Hmm…" Erik muses, softly continuing to draw light circles against the younger man's skin. "A new start, perhaps you're right…any suggestions?" Charles laughs softly. _Magneto's Mutant…umph. _

"Try again?" Erik demands playfully from his position above the pinned telepath. Laughing at the blank expression on the younger man's features. "Lets see…we were _G-Men, _how about Xavier's X-Men…" Looking down at the spark of panic in blue eyes, "No? Hmm…I thought that sounded rather good…"

_Maybe Raven should do the naming… _Comes the faint response. _Afterall, she came up with Magneto. _

"Maybe…if you agree to agree to whatever she chooses…" Erik challenges, Charles frowns, "She's got quite an active imagination…perhaps it should go to a vote…"

"A vote...?" Erik smirks, leaning down. "Very well then...a vote..."

* * *

><p>Raven slips out of the infirmary silently her work complete. It may or may not have been Cain in control all those years ago, but she knew Charles. Knew he would feel guilt over his step-brother, whose presence now would only be a hindrance.<p>

Hank had noted softly that there was a likelihood that Cain would not awaken from the strange comatose like state he was in. Well. She had just made certain of it.

* * *

><p>Charles starts awake. The blanket slipping off his shoulders. He blinks rapidly observing the dying flames of the hearth. Study - he's in the study… Where was Erik? The metal kinetic was strangely absent. Blinking he takes a moment to calm his racing heart. What had woken him. He had felt as though he were <em>dying…as though - its Cain… <em>He's on his feet seconds later, racing out the door.

Only to collide straight into a racing Erik. _Charles - what is it? _He demands, his arms enfolding him in support. He's too alarmed to speak, projecting the scattered images he is receiving as he tears from Erik's grasp. _Infirmary. Cain was in the infirmary. _There was still a chance…

Stilling as he enters the door, and can't move - then Erik is holding him. _Let me go! _Charles demands. _"No - Charles calm down." _

"I can save him-" He falters, pleading up at the metal kinetic who shakes his head slowly, feeling how drained the younger man still is. He knew that if Charles linked with Cain now, there was a risk he wouldn't make it back. A risk, that both of them would die.

"Shh…there's nothing you can do…"

_Don't you see - its my fault- I have to save- _

"You can't save everyone Charles." He murmurs gently, seeing Raven loitering round the corner. A guilty look in her features. "Charles what is it?" She asks quietly. "Its Cain - he's-"

He breaks off cracking his fist against the panelled wall. Erik catches him before he can do it again. _Let me go - Erik- _He struggles desperately. "You're too weak Charles, I'm not risking you." Erik responds firmly. The younger man stills, silent tears wracking his frame. _He's - its too late… _

Raven's hand gently lands on his shoulder, her yellow eyes blazing into her brothers. "You couldn't save him Charles." She absolves softly. "We're not leaving you." Erik tightens his grip around the younger man. "Never mein liebe. He's at peace. Shh…its over."

Charles closes his eyes, sinking against the strong arms holding him upright. Everything was wrong the world was wrong, he couldn't even save - _Hush. _Warmth floods his mind, and steel strength enfolds him drowning out the echoing ache of Cain's departure. Not so strong as when he had been wrapped in Shaw's mind, but still, the lingering echoes where there, tugging at him to follow... sharply cut off.

_You saved me, you saved us all Charles. I need you by my side, you are my partner, my equal, my soul. No other fits me so perfectly mein liebe. I am never letting you go. Never. _

"What is it - what's going on?" Alex demands fiercely tearing into the hallway, a sleepy looking Hank appearing not far behind him. He stiffens, a low growl emerging from his lips as he takes in the state of the young professor's distress. Raven faces them both fiercely, in a loud stage whisper. _"It's Cain, he's died, and Charles felt him go." _Hank stops, taking in the metal kinetic's protective stance, the way Charles is buried against his shoulder, and Erik appears to be comforting him... Something shifts in the scientist's perspective as he regards the impossibly soft expression in the metal kinetic's features as his fingers come up to stroke through the younger man's hair. Murmuring softly in German, which Hank absently translates as expressions of endearment. Alex is simply staring in shock. "Pro-" He begins, startling when Hank grips his arm, shaking his head firmly. "Leave them be." He rumbles softly.

Hesitantly Raven follows them.

Its some time later, when Erik lifts Charles now half asleep in his arms, brushing the tears from the younger man's face, and carries him gently back to their room. Letting the door slide shut with a loud snick.

Dawn was a few hours away, but for once Erik has no intention of getting up early. There's nothing demanding his urgent attention, and if anything comes up Emma or Azazel can handle it. Charles needs him, and that's enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review... :)<strong>


End file.
